WitFit Challenge October 2011
by tinkrbe1l3
Summary: "A glimpse, by definition, is an impermanent thing". A collection of stories for the month of October, developed from a prompt given at the start of each chapter. A glimpse into 31 worlds.
1. Apple

_a/n _Please note that all WitFit entries are unedited. No beta. The exercise is meant for you to just start writing from the prompt you're given. Let your imagination go and not over think._ I don't own Twilight.___

**Word Prompt:** Apple

A single word meant to inspire immediate thought. Write what your imagination dictates.

* * *

><p>Blinking circles everywhere. I've never been more annoyed with a piece of machinery. How hard was it for Lauren to get the copy guy out here to fix this piece of shit? I fumbled with a few trap doors and rotated a few knobs. The screen kept telling me there was a paper jam in every possible corner of this copier.<p>

"Ha!" I said as I yanked out a piece of paper located in trap door number 32. Glancing back at the screen, the trap doors were now blinking, instructing me to close them. This had to be it. I didn't have it in me to keep fighting this battle. I was seconds away from giving it a swift kick and taking my work to another office to be copied. A little flirting certainly helps when you're not best friends with your office copy machine.

Blinking circles.

"Uuuuuggh!" I was losing this battle.

She breezed in so quickly and started pulling the hunk of junk away from the wall. This had to be heavy. I wanted to help her but she was intimidating me with her petite swiftness as she manhandled the paper eater. Peering over the top, I saw her fiddling with trap door number 749. The groaning would have been sexy if it was coming from her but it was the evil, time consumer emoting as she made it her mission to free the paper.

No slamming from her. She calmly pulled out of her hunched battle pose and shut the trap door with a minimal clicking sound. She was unflappable. The screen glowed with a smile. Maybe not exactly a smile. More like glowed with function buttons waiting to be tapped and programmed. I glowed with a smile. I looked for my copier queen to bow at her feet but she was already retreating. With a quick, sweet smile and a little chuckle she spoke.

"At ease, soldier."

* * *

><p>"Your total is $6.35," she said with a toothy grin. Her flirtations were cute and distracting since the downstairs cafe was a leader in crimes against under caffeinated office workers. They probably hired Jessica for that reason alone. She didn't strike me as the brightest bulb but she was nice and made the depleting of your funds tolerable.<p>

I returned her grin with a more controlled smile. Polite. Didn't want her to take a mile. I had my wallet ready but didn't see my check card in the right slot. Before I could even wonder where it could be, I saw it sitting next to my keyboard – at home.

"Six thirty-"

"I heard you. I don't have my check card."

"We take cash too," she said with the same grin plastered on her face. Bulb. Dim. I shouldn't be so hard on her since my bulb isn't all that bright right now either.

"Yes, I know that but I only have $5." I let that linger for a second and turned my polite smile into a crooked grin. She just blinked at me. Bluntness will have to be the order of the day even though I got the impression Jessica wasn't going to be amused as her grin faded away and I was met with hard stare.

Clearing my throat and holding out the money, "Can I give you the $5 and run upstairs with the order? I'll come back down with the rest."

"I can't let you do that. You can leave the order here and come back when you have the money." Hard stare.

Now I knew the real reason they hired her. "I'm not going to disappear on you. It will only take a moment and I don't want anything to get cold."

"I'm sorry but-"

"Here's $2, Jess. Keep the change." Sweet smile looking up at me and laughter in her eyes. My copy queen was my coffee queen today.

"Thank you!" Toothy grin back on as Jessica took my queen's money and snatched the $5 from my raised hand.

"I'll pay you back." My queen, I wanted to add.

"Don't worry about it but I know you will, soldier."

* * *

><p>The first person to ever utter the words "thank God it's Friday" was a genius. The weekend couldn't be welcomed enough. I let this place wear me down to a pulp by Friday but my queen always left me with a lasting impression. At least until I could see her sweet smile again on Monday when she won whatever battle I was fighting at the moment. I was trying to avoid battles today. I needed to make better impressions with my queen so she would one day consider me a noble suitor. I also needed to make sure I didn't use these metaphorical terms out loud.<p>

There was only 10 more minutes on the clock and Mr. Cullen was already gone for the day. I had all his files lined up on my desk ready for reporting on Monday. His office was spotless, awaiting the clutter of the upcoming week. Friday is my stress reliever. I know its all over – for now. I practically glide around the office. Zen in motion. If only Monday through Thursday would cooperate. I grabbed my time card and floated down the hall to clock out.

Sweet smile.

I gave her one back. I only trusted myself with small talk though. "Ready for the weekend?"

"Who isn't?" she said with those sparkling eyes staring straight through to my heart.

I looked away quickly and moved forward to punch out after her. "I hear ya," I said as she left the tiny room. I really needed to work on my verbal skills over the weekend when speaking to ones personal royalty. I also needed to figure out why the time clock wasn't stamping my card. I tried sliding the card in slowly to catch the sensor but it wasn't working. I tried sliding the card in quickly like normal but it wasn't working.

"God," I sighed to myself.

I sensed her by the door before she came back inside the closet-sized room and took the time card from me. I didn't even pay attention to what my time card queen was doing to fix this problem. I just watched her. She wanted to laugh. I could see it in the tightening of her mouth. I hoped she would laugh. She turned to me then as I stared straight through to her heart.

"You're free to go, soldier." We both laughed. She started back down the hall towards her cubicle.

"Hey, Bella, when you gonna stop rescuing me?"

"I don't know, Edward. Whenever you stop needing to be rescued, I guess." She moved in the opposite direction and took her sweet smile with her.

"Never," I whispered.


	2. Puddle

a/n _Please note that all WitFit entries are unedited. No beta. The exercise is meant for you to just start writing from the prompt you're given. Let your imagination go and not over think._ I don't own Twilight.__

**Word Prompt:** Puddle

**Dialogue Flex:** "I'll take two," he said.

Using the provided snippet of dialogue, explore what comes to mind, be it a scene, a thought, or something else.

* * *

><p>I knew I needed a new job. The long hours on my feet were killing me. By the time I got home, I would crash and sleep most of the day away only to get up and do it all over again. Playing the priest, the therapist, the girl you can hit on and the shoulder to lean on wasn't making my nights at the bar any easier. However, it was Thursday and my reason for mixing cocktails was due in any minute.<p>

"Can I get a 7 and 7?"

I made quick work of the whiskey and soda. Heavy on the whiskey so their night could start washing away the day as soon as possible. The door opened and in walked my reason. Edward Cullen. I would happily be whatever he needed. His priest, his therapist, the girl to hit on or the girl to marry. Either one. He could lean on my shoulder or he could lean on my lips. Either one.

Today is was a light gray day with a black tie. The person who invented the suit was a prophet. They knew that one day a boy would be born and this boy would need clothing that made women whimper and melt. They knew that this boy had to have a uniform for the sin he would ignite. Let there be, The Suit. I bet the shirt was even made for him. It seemed to pull along the lines and curves of his chest as he moved. It teased the defined nakedness that lied beneath and my eyes hadn't even made their way down south yet.

"Chin check, Bella."

"Shush it, Alice", I hissed.

Alice knew about my primal attraction to Edward. I wasn't very good at hiding my reaction to him unless he was speaking to me. If he spoke to me, I was cool, calm, collected. Whenever he wasn't, I wanted to howl and repeatedly bang my fist on top of the bar. He was making his way over. I would have to catalogue his legs and ass in the tailored perfection later when he walked away from me. Right now, I needed to prepare for the blow of his face. I could only look at him when he spoke to me. If I allowed myself any other ogling face time, I'd inflict permanent brain damage.

"Hi Bella," he verbally caressed.

"Edward," I smiled, letting my eyes lock with his bright, mossy hued gaze. It was then that I saw he wasn't clean-shaven today. A shadow was normal for Edward but it was a rare occasion that he let the growth extend past a day. This had to be at least 2 days worth and my ability to muffle the howl was weakening. If I didn't say something quick, I'd be over this bar and licking his jaw from chin to ear, wrapping my legs around his torso in a grip the Jaws of Life wouldn't be able to loosen.

"The regular," I asked. The tension was causing my leg to start tapping since I was keeping my face as neutral as possible and my hands from trembling. They wanted to grab this man who wore sex and a smile. They wanted to grab him and splay him out over the bar. Take the tubing from the soda dispenser and wrap it around his wrists, securing them to the draft beer tower. They wanted to then destroy that custom shirt by ripping the buttons off while he was helpless to my handy work. Next they would catapult my body on top of his so I was mounted directly on top of his-

"I'll take two," he said.

Two? I glanced to Edward's left and was alarmed to see another gentleman with him. I suppose non-Edward humans didn't matter much at the moment. A couple inches shorter, dusty blond hair, and a charming smile. I felt like he could read me. Read me too well. He seemed to know what my hands were planning.

"Sure thing," I said with a wink. Winks always got me an Edward wink later. I'd want to remember that wink later tonight when I was in bed. As I prepared the single malts, Edward introduced me to dusty blond. Jasper just started working with Edward and wanted to know what he did to unwind during the week. I was happy to be preoccupied because all internal systems were screaming, "MAYDAY!" I knew I would be better at unwinding Edward then this scotch could ever be. For now, the scotch that would soon kiss his lips was winning. Now I was jealous of scotch.

"Here you go, gentlemen. Enjoy."

"Thanks, Bella," Edward said, sliding his card to me. "Keep it open." Thank you, Lord. It's one of those nights. The men turned to find a seat away from the bar. I would have been upset at Jasper for taking Edward away from his normal seat right in front of me as I worked but there was no anger to be had when Edward Cullen's tapered back is in your face. The light gray pants smoothed across his ass and poured down the backs of his thighs. I was going to have to figure out how to strap those long legs down when my hands finally accomplished their goal of turning Edward into my bar hostage.

"Move over. I need to wipe up this drool you've got collecting. It's spreading down the bar."

I shot Alice a playful glare as she dramatically wiped down the area in front of me. "Laugh it up, short stuff. When your Edward comes along, I won't be there to lift your jaw and clean your drool. I'll be the asshole mocking you."

Alice hip bumped me and snatched Edward's card to store it by the register. Her tinkling laugh only made me smile as she worked her way to another customer flagging her down. I shot a glance over towards Edward just in time to see him easing into his bar stool. He had removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves, exposing his lean muscled forearms and hinting the outline of his bicep. I swallowed hard and went to take the order from a female who looked like she needed the therapist.

I couldn't help myself and knew it was only going to torture me but I took one last peek, this time at his face. He looked right at me in that second which caused an instinctual smile. Then he winked. I bit my lip to muffle the howl and turned my attention back to the lady in front of me. There would be no crashing into slumber for me tonight.


	3. Advice

a/n _Please note that all WitFit entries are unedited. No beta. The exercise is meant for you to just start writing from the prompt you're given. Let your imagination go and not over think._ I don't own Twilight.__

**Word Prompt:** Advice

**Plot Generator—Idea Completion:** Laughter is the best medicine.

An idea or concept is presented. Follow where it leads you.

* * *

><p>I stayed curled under the warm blankets looking out the window as the rain came down in a steady pour. I'd like to think the day was a reflection of how I was feeling but living in Forks guaranteed days like this. Rain isn't a coincidence or a sign. It's a certainty. Even though we were fighting, I couldn't help but long for him to still be tucked next to me. Thinking about him running outside, hunting in the rain wasn't helping me stay upset either. It only intensified my stance. I wanted to have sex again with Edward.<p>

There was polite knock at the door. "Come in", I sighed. I knew Alice would hear me.

"Bella, I have an idea that I think will cheer you up."

"You think? Since when does Alice Cullen wonder the outcome of things?"

"You're right. Throw on some clothes so we can speed up this process."

I ignored her and buried my face in the pillow that still held Edward's sweet and spicy scent. I let my mind drift to when we were finding ways to heat each other up that didn't require the heater to be turned on in the Cullen house. His control was maddening. I know I was stubborn too but he wouldn't even listen to my suggestions to relieve some of the tension. What did he expect when he sucked on my neck with those soft puffy lips and wet tongue and grazed my nipples with his cool fingertips?

"Bella!"

I startled. Alice was still here and determined to stay here until I got up and went with her wherever she thought happiness resided. Unless she was taking me deep into the Olympic forest to find my prowling, wet beast of a husband working overtime to release his sexual frustrations, I wasn't interested. But whatever Alice wants, Alice gets. No sense in fighting the inevitable.

"Fine, fine. I'll get up," I grumbled as I searched for my yoga stretch pants. "Here you go," Alice said with a too cheerful smile. Of course she knew what I was looking for. She also knew I wanted to wear Edward's button up sleep shirt he so conveniently abandoned in his haste to get away from me and my aroused state. I slipped into the pants, tied the shirt into a knot at the bottom and let Alice lead the way.

"I promise you this is going to make you feel better. I Googled happy human and this kept popping up." Alice was way too excited and I had no idea what could be waiting for me downstairs and the burnt caramel smell wasn't making anything clearer. What greeted me in the kitchen was still confusing. Esme was sitting down in front of the island with cookbooks open and her motherly smile. Rose was standing by the stove with cans of what looked like pumpkin puree and a scowl.

"What's this? And what's that smell?" I asked. It looked like they were cooking but I didn't understand why.

"We're making you pumpkin bread!" Alice practically shouted.

"Pumpkin bread? Google told you pumpkin bread makes humans happy?"

"Well more like bread. Bread makes humans fat and happy. Google said the smell of bread, which is kind of repulsive to us, smells like heaven to humans. Google also said humans find comfort in bread."

"Okaaay. But why pumpkin?"

"Google said-"

"Enough with Google, Alice," Rose snapped. "Google is a fool. This whole idea is foolish. Why would Bella want to stuff her face with bread when what she'd rather stuff her face with is cock."

"Rose!" Esme gasped. I blushed but not because she was wrong and embarrassed me. I blushed because she was right and I was now thinking about Edward's cock.

"What? I'm right. We can play this game though. So, Bella, Alice seems to think the best pumpkin bread is the kind where you roast this god awful vegetable-"

"Fruit." Alice interrupted.

"VEGETABLE," Rose repeated with a glare to Alice, "in the oven until its squishy. This is just gross. We need you to see if the VEGETABLE," glare to Alice, "is squishy. I'm not touching it and Alice can't judge because all food feel squishy to us."

"You guys are sweet but I really don't need pumpkin bread."

"We're making pumpkin bread!" Rose erupted. "Alice has me in this kitchen with this smelly VEGETABLE when I'd rather be doing what you were trying to do with my brother upstairs. I think we could better serve you that way. Teach you a few tricks. Something to bring the control back in your corner. But noooooo. Alice said pumpkin bread is the answer so we're making goddamn pumpkin bread."

I couldn't keep the smile off my face. They weren't going to like this.

"But I hate pumpkin."

Alice gasped, "What? Google said-"

"Alice! When did your fortune telling skills start relying on Google?" Rose screeched. "How did you not see that Bella hates pumpkin?"

"I knew we should have gone with banana," Esme said as she shook her head and hastily started to flip through the cookbooks.

"No," Alice announced, "We're making pumpkin bread. It's the FRUIT of the season. It makes a home feel warm and inviting. The smell is comforting and Bella needs to be comforted." Alice stomped over to the stove and yanked out the roasted squash. I couldn't figure out why it was yellow. I took a seat next to Esme because this was definitely a show to watch.

"Why is the pumpkin yellow?" I asked.

"This variety is Big Autumn," Alice gritted through her teeth. "They make a smooth, sweet puree."

"Alice," Rose said in an alarmingly soft voice. "It's okay if you got this one wrong. No body is perfect and we expect too much from you. The yellow looks sickly. Let's use the cans. We have control over the cans. The squishy is already determined."

Alice ignored her and pulled the top off the pumpkin. Bonus points for her vampire hands because the heat from the pumpkin didn't bother her as she started scooping out the soft flesh. Rose sighed and came over to the kitchen island, sitting next to Esme. All three of us looked on at Alice who was now operating in vampire speed to separate the seeds from the pulp.

"Alice, honey," Esme said, "What about zucchini. Zucchini is in the same family as pumpkin. We can go out and grab some zucchini."

Rose snickered, "Yeah I bet Bella would love to grab some zucchini right about now."

I couldn't hold it back any longer. The laughter burst from me and tears started to fall. I let my head fall on the tabletop so I wouldn't slip off the stool. Esme and Rose started to chuckle and when we all looked at Alice's cold stare, hands covered in steaming, yellow-orange mush, we howled.

"Glad Bella is finding her comfort at my expense instead of what could have been the most awesome bread ever," Alice seethed as she flung the pumpkin goo into the sink. "The boys are coming down."

The laughter calmed down but the smiles remained. When did they come back? I'll be glad when I have vampire senses like the rest of them. I didn't like being the only one caught off guard. My focus shifted to the parade of damp haired men entering the kitchen.

"What the hell is wrong with Alice's hands?" Emmett said as he moved by Rose to nuzzle her hair.

"She thought it would be fun to molest a vegetable. You found the drama queen?" Rose asked.

Carlisle sighed as he led Esme out of the kitchen. "Children, behave." Esme smirked.

"You know it's true," Rose mumbled.

Jasper, sensing Alice's cranky disposition, started tickling her. She giggled and smacked him away with her messy hands, effectively putting an end to his cleanliness. "Oh so you wanted to take a shower with me, I see," Jasper said. "You could have just joined me when you knew we were here."

"And where's the fun in that," Alice said.

My eyes noticed movement by the kitchen entrance. He was a tower of smolder, remorse, and longing. Edward trapped me in his gaze quickly and all I wanted was to be close to him and far away from Big Autumn.

"Hi," he said shyly.

"Hi," I softly replied.

Rose rolled her eyes and sighed. "At this rate, you guys might kiss and make up by next fall. Emmett, please take me away from this culinary catastrophe and make sure we never meet another pumpkin."

"Anything for you, Rosie," Emmett grinned and before I could blink, they vanished.

Edward unnecessarily cleared his throat. "Can we go upstairs to talk? It wasn't right for me to walk away-"

"Run actually. Run away like a speeding bullet," I teased.

He saw that I wasn't as upset anymore and teased me back. "Well you and I both know I'm much faster than that."

"True. And just how fast could you be if I wanted us back upstairs, minus so many layers of clothing, and snuggled under the covers?"

"Blink of an eye, Bella," he smirked.

I smiled fully then and hopped off my stool. I could tell Edward thought I was heading towards him but I rounded the corner of the island and made my way over to Alice and Jasper, both wearing secret smiles. I was careful to not make contact with any of the pumpkin pieces surrounding them and kissed Alice on the cheek.

"Thank you," I whispered even though Edward and Jasper could hear. I knew now this had nothing to do with pumpkin bread. The words "Never Doubt Alice" needed to be framed and hung in this household.

"You're welcome," she replied with a wink.

I turned back towards Edward. "I'm about to blink," I announced. Just before he moved to swoop me up, Alice's hand darted out for a slap, effectively transferring the fruity vegetable from her hand to my ass.

Before I could gasp and say anything, Edward and I were in our bathroom.

"How about we snuggle in the shower first, love," Edward said as he slowly untied his sleep shirt I was still wearing.


	4. Grudge

a/n _Please note that all WitFit entries are unedited. No beta. The exercise is meant for you to just start writing from the prompt you're given. Let your imagination go and not over think._ I don't own Twilight.__

**Word Prompts:** Grudge, sludge, nudge

Choose one word and write what your imagination dictates. For an added challenge, include all three words in your entry.

* * *

><p>What a day to stay home. It was one of those cold, rainy days when a steaming cup of tea and a classic book by a fire were embedded in your being. Big slouchy socks over my favorite sweats and an old college hoodie zipped up to keep me cozy. This would be my uniform. This should be my uniform. Instead my uniform was tights under jeans and a turtleneck under my ankle length wool coat. I cursed my worn boots and cursed this day. Rain was romantic by a fire but it was a demon on the streets. Snowfall from earlier in the week combined with the steady pour created lovely obstacles of sludge. Now I was dealing with wet boots, cold toes, and a bad attitude for having to go into the office on this frigid Saturday.<p>

While I was having wistful thoughts about that tea and book by a fire, the subway I was on jerked and moaned down the track, reminding me that my cozy abode was a long ways away. I pulled my hat down lower over my ears and wrapped my arms around my chest to keep warm. The heater was running but the gust of wind bursting through the doors at each stop was keeping the chill on my bones. I didn't look up at anyone entering because the grudge on my shoulder for having to work over the weekend was reflecting like daggers out of my eyes. No sense in making an innocent bystander feel my wrath and turning other days sour.

The shoes came into view first. They were damp boots like mine but attached to long, masculine legs. He wore an ankle length wool coat as well but it was hanging loose from being unbuttoned. I kept staring at his feet as the train jostled through the underground web. It started to feel therapeutic. I was irritated I didn't have time to grab some coffee before leaving home but the rocking and staring had me in a trance that was oddly calming. The doors opened again and more people dragged in as others braced themselves to exit into the dreary elements. Mr. Long Legs pulled his feet from my view to make way for passengers moving down the aisle. That bothered me and I couldn't help but shake my head and sigh at my ridiculousness. I was finding comfort in a stranger's grungy boots and weathered jeans.

Closing my eyes, I started my plan of attack once I got into the office. I wanted to organize my work ahead of time so that I could leave as soon as possible. I felt something nudge my foot and a deep voice apologizing. I opened my eyes and saw Mr. Long Legs had drifted into my personal space, accidentally bumping my feet. I peeked up quickly with the intention of giving him a small smile to let him know all was forgiven. Little did he know he was a source of my peace on this torture tube. I was not prepared for the internal organ collapse his face caused. He was gorgeous. No not gorgeous. He was devastating. I felt devastated by his features. Long neck up to a suckable Adam's apple up to a chiseled jaw up to a pair of pouty, soft lips up to a straight nose up to emerald eyes up to a pensive brow up to a tornado of floppy, bronze hair and if I kept going my eyes were going to roll back into my head. Then he smiled at my gaping mouth and filled every corner of my body with intense heat.

This was going to be a great day.


	5. Ceremony

a/n _Please note that all WitFit entries are unedited. No beta. The exercise is meant for you to just start writing from the prompt you're given. Let your imagination go and not over think._ I don't own Twilight.__

**Word Prompt**: Ceremony

**Scenario**: As part of the college course in which you're enrolled, a major portion of your grade will be determined by your oral presentation on an assigned topic. You've spent hours researching and writing, but when you walk into the classroom the morning of the presentation, you discover you've mistakenly researched the wrong topic.

Complete the scenario in any way, in any style, and for any word count. Open your mind and follow where it leads, writing as you go.

* * *

><p>Bella was rushing this morning. While Edward was asleep, she stayed up late the night before preparing for her speech on the cultural impact of skyscrapers. Living in Chicago provided her the perfect canvas to demonstrate her points. Not only was the metropolis home to the tallest building in the United States, the architecture of many neighboring buildings was world-renowned. Edward would join Bella on her mission to capture these towering structures from the ground up. He didn't understand what this had to do with the assignment and Bella stubbornly refused to share her presentation plans with him. "I want you to be surprised," she would keep saying. She also felt her insecurities creep up on her. Edward always seemed to effortlessly succeed in his courses but Bella felt she had to work harder at maintaining her good grades. She needed to work alone often to feel in control of how she processed and until she could get over her self-created issues.<p>

Always supportive, Edward trailed behind his girlfriend of 3 years and best friend of 16, holding her messenger bag when she snapped photos and keeping track of the map carefully pinpointed with each destination. Bella was a photographer by hobby but her pictures were often praised and she knew they would be captivating to the class. She just needed to finish getting dressed and get there on time. Edward was waiting in the kitchen with their coffee travel mugs and the laptop they would share for the day. He was transferring Bella's picture file onto his laptop in case the flash drive wanted to dysfunction. You could never be too safe when dealing with technology and this final presentation needed to avoid as many potential glitches as possible. Upon opening her file, Edward noticed a document for the outline of her presentation. He held his breath and listened for Bella. He could hear the muffled sounds of her moving around their bedroom, still getting dressed. Temptation getting the best of him, he hit the preview function to have a glance at what kept Bella up all hours of the night.

What Edward saw confused him. The final presentation revolved around cultural impacts that were obsolete yet Bella was preparing to give a 10 minute speech on a cultural impact that was still very much existing. He opened the document at this point and started to read through her outline. It was wrong. All of it was wrong.

"Edward! Why are you just sitting there reading? We gotta go! Did my pictures transfer okay?" Bella asked as she burst through the kitchen grabbing a tangerine from the fruit bowl on the counter. "What are you looking at? Why do you look sick?" Bella peeked at the screen to see Edward reading her outline. She gasped but before she could get one word out about him crossing a line, she noted his face was not one of remorse but worry. Did he think the outline was bad? Should she have done more research?

"Bella," Edward started, "the presentation called for us to pick a subject in culture that is no longer commonly used." Bella felt the blood drain from her face and collect in her toes. How did she miss this detail? She sat down and tried to breathe. "What do you mean," she said, working to control the nauseous feeling she had in her stomach. "What's your topic?" Edward blushed and looked devilish at the same time. "Garter belts." "Garter belts?" Bella shouted. Her heart had yet to slow and she was close to falling apart. She was also thinking about the garters in her lingerie drawer that she used for those special days. And nights. "Garters aren't obsolete," Bella pointed out. "Yes they are," Edward defiantly said. "They get used for sexy times," he winked as Bella rolled her eyes, "and special occasions but women no longer need them for their every day clothing functions. They aren't commonly used."

Edward saw the tears forming and if there was anything in this world he hated, it was seeing Bella cry. "If we don't leave now we're going to be late but we can figure this out. If you let me help you, I know we can fix this." Bella could see her grade spiraling downwards toward a D but when she looked into Edward's eyes she saw determination and confidence. She shoved her insecurities aside and knew she needed his help more than ever before. With trembling hands, she shot out of her chair, grabbed their travel mugs, and headed for the door. "Let's go. We have a miracle to plan and only the time it takes to walk from our apartment to the front door of class to plan it." Edward grinned as he stuffed the laptop in his backpack and grabbed the tangerine Bella left on the table. He knew they could do this and liked that Bella knew it too. At least she was acting like she knew and the first step was going to take a belief in the impossible.

As Bella and Edward walked to class, they were a flurry of big gestures and fast words. Other students calmly walking around campus jumped out of their way. Ideas were born and ideas died along the way. Bella was operating on adrenaline and terror while Edward was operating on cockiness and love. The fifteen minutes it took them to arrive to class, Bella had a plan. A "Hail Mary" Edward called it. This wasn't going to be easy because Bella felt she worked best when she was well prepared but she couldn't help but smile at her boyfriend and trust the faith he had in the plan. "I have faith in _you_, Bella, not the plan" Edward said with a soft kiss on her cheek. Bella took a deep breath, exchanged her coffee mug for Edward's backpack, and dashed to the bathroom. She would need to make it quick because it was show time.

* * *

><p>Students started pouring out of class, excited that the final presentation was behind them. One student in particular couldn't stop buzzing. "Bella, that speech was so good! You and Edward make the best team," Alice said. Bella couldn't stop grinning. She was worried about what subject she could possibly discuss that she had prior knowledge. When Edward reminded her that his mother taught ballroom dancing for engaged couples and aerobic exercise, she knew what he was hinting at. While the art of ballroom dancing was still seen on television and was performed competitively, formal ceremonies didn't require the waltz, fox trot, or the like. That culture was rarely seen during common social functions.<p>

"And when you brought Edward up as your partner for the tango I just about died!" Alice was beaming. "Do you guys go to dance clubs or something?" Edward piped in at this point. "No. We just learned from the dance studio. Bella and I would hang out there when we were younger. You couldn't be around my mother without her trying to teach you a few old-school moves. So we definitely know how to move on a dance floor," Edward said with a smirk. He was thinking about the other ways him and Bella moved best. She would need to show him some of those moves later tonight as a thank you for his "Hail Mary".

"Well it was brilliant. I can't wait to tell Jasper about it. I want us to take lessons as soon as possible. Fantastic speech, Bella," Alice said as she started to head to her next class. Before leaving she shouted back with a wink, "loved the touch with the garters too!" Bella couldn't keep the heat from her cheeks at that mention. When Bella chose to wear a wrap dress to class her intention was to pick an outfit that made her feel confident and attractive. She didn't think Edward would save her again with another idea. "That was pretty clever of you," Bella said as she held his hand on their way back to their apartment. Edward mused, "Well, sweets, I'm a clever guy. Isn't that why you keep me around?" Bella knew he was teasing but he was right. It was clever to have Bella wear one of the garter belts and stockings Edward was going to show the class. She presented her speech right after he was finished and throughout their tango, he would hike up her leg to show off the garter as well as the lines of their seductive dance. She was able to cheekily say at the end or the presentation, "while these dance moves as well as garters are not seen in modern society, raise your hand if you felt an impact during our speeches and feel they need a revival." It was no surprise that every hand in class was raised.

"You're wrong about one thing, Edward," Bella said as she stopped along the walkway. Edward looked down at her and she reached up to return his earlier kiss on the cheek. She then whispered in his ear, "I keep you around because I love you."


	6. Tart

a/n _Please note that all WitFit entries are unedited. No beta. The exercise is meant for you to just start writing from the prompt you're given. Let your imagination go and not over think._ I don't own Twilight. __

**Word Prompt:** Tart*

**Dialogue Flex:** "Why are there so many choices?" she asked.

Using the provided snippet of dialogue, explore what comes to mind, be it a scene, a thought, or something else.

_____*These are the same characters from Advice and takes place a couple of weeks later._____

* * *

><p>I always loved when the girls let me tag along on their adventures. I wasn't old enough to be their mother but they certainly acted like it. It didn't bother me since I did see Alice and Rosalie as my daughters. And of course Bella. The three of them brought so much joy in my life and I cherished our times together – just us girls. This particular adventure was going to be amusing and I was surprised they invited me. Alice must have seen me with them otherwise I can't imagine what moved them to say, "Esme, you wanna come with us to take Bella to a sex shop?"<p>

This made me frown. I thought Bella and Edward were having plenty of fun as newlyweds. They certainly weren't quiet, even with my kind of hearing. "What do you need at a sex shop?" I asked Bella.

"What every girl needs at a sex shop, Esme. A vibrating cock when your husband decides to act like a pussy."

Bella groaned and started for the door. "Thanks, Rosalie. As if this all isn't embarrassing enough."

I grabbed my purse and followed the girls outside to the heavily tinted, black Range Rover. Alice bought it just for times like these. She called it our rowdy rover and insisted we use it when the females of the house had female business to handle.

"Bella, you need to get over yourself. We all have needs and as your sisters-

"And mother," I chimed in.

"And mother, we have an obligation to make sure the men in our lives meet those needs. When they don't, we make them suffer. It's common sense really," Rosalie rationalized.

Rosalie loved this, I could tell. She was a forward woman but she loved her family fiercely and didn't like when anyone was unhappy. I just wanted to know what was causing Bella distress this time. "Bella, sweetie, what's going on? I thought you and Edward worked out your no-sex issues?"

"So did I," Bella started. "Until I realized nothing is worked out at all. He just continues to deliver mind-blowing orgasms one after another until I pass out. By the time I wake up, he's either dressed and working on some pointless task, heading out to hunt with Jasper and Emmett, or in the kitchen cooking me a feast. He'll listen to me talk about sex if I get him to focus but that's it. He just listens. Then he starts apologizing and kissing me, getting me all worked up, only to repeat the cycle of mind-blowing orgasms minus the actual penile penetration part."

"Breathe, Bella," Alice said as she maneuvered the rowdy rover bound for the only sex shop within 25 miles. "This _will_ work and Edward is going to let his maleness finally make a more satisfying decision. To you both."

"This is where the vibrating cock comes in?" I asked.

"That's what she said," Rosalie snickered.

Bella leaned closer to me in the back seat and whispered, "You know this still mortifies me, right?"

"Bel-la! I certainly hope when you're a vampire you realize how useless it is to be embarrassed in this family."

"Rose, vampire or not, I understand that this conversation might feel awkward with the matriarch of the family asking details about her children's sex lives. Be patient with Bella."

Bella smiled at me gratefully. I felt it was more than enough that I was in this car on the way to the sex shop rather than sitting in a big empty house. Carlisle was at the hospital and the boys had gone hunting. I had wondered why they seemed to be hunting more but it made sense now. Edward was channeling his tension and trying to resist temptations. Something told me no amount of wildlife was going to be able to distract him from plans being hatched in the brains of the Cullen women.

"We're here!" Alice announced. I know a car crash wouldn't damage our bodies but it made me nervous when my children drove so fast with Bella in the car. "Alice, I hardly think there was a rush," I chastised as we piled out of the car. Rosalie sashayed up to the front door with Alice dragging a lip biting Bella right behind her. Laurent's Love Buttons was an unassuming place. You couldn't even tell the name of the shop unless you knew to look for the glowing, red, neon heart located over the door.

By the time I made it inside, the girls were already halfway down the dildo aisle. Laurent's was a classy establishment and he had large black shopping bags hanging by the entrance. I picked up one and wandered around by myself. Might as well pick up a few things. Carlisle broke our last nipple clamps and I knew he'd be disappointed if I stopped by and didn't purchase some new ones.

"Mrs. Cullen," Laurent drawled as he joined me in the lingerie section. "Back so soon?"

"Yes, Laurent. The girls are shopping dildos and invited me to tag along."

"Tag along? Honey don't they know you could teach them a thing or two? Or do you keep the swing set and floggers locked up for only you and Carlisle to play with," Laurent said with a wink.

I heard Alice gasp at Laurent's reveal. I'm sure she didn't see that coming. While there aren't many secrets in our house, Carlisle and I still worked hard to respect the fact that knowing about your parent's active sex life wasn't always welcomed. We were skilled in minding our thoughts and hiding our decisions. Poor Jasper was the only one we couldn't hide from but he was always the gentleman and ignored our sex-driven emotions. Alice should be thanking us for her frisky sex life. No doubt it was influenced by Jasper's need to release the additional sexual weight.

I rolled my eyes and playfully slapped Laurent away. "I wouldn't want to frighten them."

"Well if you won't help them, I will," he said as he made his way over to the girls.

I perused the aisles to see what was new. By the time I rejoined my daughters, I had a full bag: 3 pairs of crotchless underwear, anal plug with rabbit tail, dual penetrator, 7 pairs of handcuffs, Christmas themed fur-lined paddle, leather cock collar, bondage tape, leopard Ben Wa balls, waterproof prostrate massager and of course the nipple clamps. This time the vibrating kind.

Bella was holding several packaged dildos while Alice and Rosalie bickered about the best one. "Why are there so many choices," she asked.

"Well what's your sexual goal, sweetheart," Laurent asked.

"I just want my husband to sleep with me and my sisters insist that if he catches me masturbating with a dildo, he won't be able to resist throwing it away and making sure I never desire a plastic penis again," Bella explained.

Laurent didn't bat an eye. "These are silicone, honey. Plastic sounds so eighties."

"Girls," I interrupted. "I wish you told me the plan from the get go. I could have saved us time." I grabbed the light blue, Blazing Ice glass dildo and placed it in my bag. I took the mountain of dildos from Bella and handed them off to Alice and Rosalie. "Put these back and meet us at the counter. I'm getting Blazing Ice for Bella."

Laurent laughed at my daughters dumbfounded faces and headed towards the register. "Mama knows best, girls," he teased. I put my arm around Bella and smiled warmly at her shocked face.

"It even sparkles," I winked.


	7. Stomp

a/n _Please note that all WitFit entries are unedited. No beta. The exercise is meant for you to just start writing from the prompt you're given. Let your imagination go and not over think._ I don't own Twilight. _Illegal activities in this entry. _  
><em>_

**Word Prompt:** Stomp

A single word meant to inspire immediate thought. Write what your imagination dictates.

* * *

><p>I can't believe she brought Jacob fucking Black. I should have been laughing at whatever stupid joke Jasper was sharing that had Emmett and Rosalie leaning on each other with laughter but instead I was concentrating on not puking all over the table. Alice wouldn't stop looking at me and I wished she'd just focus on her goddamn boyfriend and his stupid, fucking joke instead of watching her twin struggle to keep down his liquor. Fuck that. I wasn't going to let Bella think I cared. I wouldn't give her the satisfaction since she made a choice to bring my personal rival from the last 10 years to our senior prom. I might be here with Tanya, the biggest bitch and easiest fuck at Forks High but she didn't come close to beating Jacob in the Evilest Fucking Choice For Prom Date When Sticking It To An Ex contest.<p>

Everyone at the table knew at this point. I could tell because no one was laughing anymore. I gained control over the nauseating sensation I was feeling initially but now I was pissed. When did it get this bad? Why did we do this to each other? It was only a month ago she was in my bed and I was waking up to her tousled, mahogany locks tickling my face. It was only a month ago we said, "I love you" every day. It was only a month ago she would rush to jump in my arms, wrapping her legs around my waist and clutching my neck as she showered me with congratulation kisses. It was only a month ago I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with her. Everything ended so fast. I lost my past, present, and future in less than ten minutes on one fucked up day.

"Don't get all broody bitch right now, Edward. Do you want me to go smack her? Girls can smack each other around and people will just think it's hot." Rosalie was right. I was supposed to be pissed off and instead I just took a dangerous mental journey down a memory lane I thought I demolished a month ago. I smiled at Rosalie but I know it was more of a grimace. "I don't need you to smack anyone, Ro. Bella clearly wants to destroy any remaining chance for us so that's what I plan to do."

"Edward, don't do anything stupid," Alice tried to reason with me. There was no reasoning with me. I didn't care about reason anymore. I cared about throwing reason off a cliff and dulling this pain in my heart so it didn't feel anything strangling it again. I was uncomfortable. I had no control over how this was affecting me and it made me uncomfortable. Bella must have had control over how she coped because she was skilled enough to fire a single bullet into my chest without holding a gun. Fuck. That.

"Al, reason went out the door when stupid walked in with Jacob fucking Black." I sneered. Alice of all people should know this was an unforgivable act. The pain strangled my heart more at the thought that Bella was doing something I didn't want to forgive. Something I _couldn't_ forgive. I knew I was still holding on to a small hope that we would find our way back to one another but she killed that tonight in her short, silky green dress that hugged every curve. Instead of Fuck Me heels, her shiny black stilettos looked like Fuck You heels. That prick even had his hand at the base of her neck, nestled in her hair. _My_ hair. He was leading her to their table like a fucking dog and she loved it since her arm was wrapped tightly around his waist. This was what Evil looked like when she was on a mission to kill.

I felt like throwing up again. "So what's the plan, Eddie," Tanya cooed. This was just what she wanted. It had been years since my cock was embedded in her communal pussy and she knew I had no intention of fucking her when I asked if she'd be my date. Tanya's known me too long for me to lie to her and I gave it to her straight. This was to be a show date. I still wasn't over Bella and only wanted to save face. The thought of having sex with someone else right now was non-existent. That was before Bella brought that thought to prom with Jacob fucking Black.

I smirked at Tanya. "The plan is your prom just got upgraded to a sure thing. I think it's time we put the teacher chaperones to work."

"You sure about this, man?" Jasper asked.

"No. But I am sure I don't want to feel anything anymore. Don't even try and get fucking preachy with me about this," I warned him. Since Alice was wearing a permanent mask of worry, it was natural for Jasper to try and fix what troubled her. In this case, my emotional plummet was taking its toll on both of us. Rosalie stood up and grabbed Emmett's hand. "Let's go dance, baby. Edward wants a show so we need to help him give a damn good one." She ruffled my hair as she passed by me, leading a grinning Emmett to the dance floor. She squealed when he slapped her ass, already drawing attention to our group. There was about to be a lot of attention on us.

Jasper sighed. "Okay. Fuck it. Out with a bang I guess. Come on, Mary Alice. Let's see if we can turn that frown upside down." Good. I needed Jasper to get back to being cheesy and telling stupid jokes. Alice was still staring at me while Tanya was rubbing her hand up my thigh. I could barely feel her. I stood up and kissed Alice on the forehead. Winking at her, I tossed back the rest of my spiked drink and headed towards the dance floor. I knew Tanya would follow. I glanced over at Bella's table and caught her looking at me. She turned her head quickly and that gave me ammunition. She was watching. She wanted to watch. That prick didn't look away though. Mike had his arm draped around Jessica who was grossly gnawing at this ear. Angie and Ben were making out while Lauren looked bored at whatever story Tyler was telling Jacob fucking Black, the prick that was smirking at me.

Rosalie and Emmett were already grinding heavily in the center of the dance floor. People around them were turned on watching two of the most attractive people in school give a peep show. "Move it, troll," Tanya snapped. I turned around in time to see her shove Eric out of the way so she could get to me. Alice and Jasper were right behind her. I didn't waste time. When she was close enough, I yanked her arm so she fell against me and let my hands drift to her ass. She didn't miss a beat and tangled her fingers in my hair at the base of my neck. I let her pull my head down and I kissed her. I shoved my tongue in her plastic mouth and pulled her ass closer so I could grind her into my flaccid cock. She was aroused and working to get me there too. On the outside, we were fucking on the dance floor. Her heavy tongue assaulted my mouth and her teeth nipped at my bottom lip. I broke the kiss and threw my head back to try and breathe but it was difficult. Tanya wasn't giving up. She sucked on my neck and let one hand untangle from my hair and travel down my chest. I was feeling dizzy. I leaned my head on her shoulder and wrapped my arms around her waist tightly, holding onto her for dear life. Just as she reached my limp cock, she gave it a couple of rubs and whispered in my ear, "Come on, Edward. Let me make you feel good."

I gasped as the memory flooded my mind instantly.

"_Fuck!" I screamed in the locker room. It had cleared out and I was left alone to deal with our loss. I slumped down against my locker and lowered my head into my hands. We couldn't afford this loss. _**I**_ couldn't afford this loss. I bit back tears because I didn't want to be the broody bitch. Rosalie wasn't here but she would be able to tell later if I let my mood get the best of me. _

_I felt her heat close by and smelled her sexy perfume before I heard a sound. She started running her fingers through my hair and I calmed immediately. Bella was my salve. She made every bad turn in my life better. I felt like I could handle anything when she looked at me with those brown sugar eyes. _

"_Baby?" she said. I didn't respond because I was afraid I would choke up. She kept massaging my scalp with one hand and brought her other hand around to caress the arms hiding my face on my propped up knees. I loved her so much and I'd give anything to leave this place and take her with me. We could be a young lovers cliché and see the fucking world. I was losing the fight with tears and felt one squeeze out of my clenched eyes. She felt my body slightly trembling under her soft caresses. She scooted closer to me, if that was possible, and whispered in my ear, "Come on, Edward. Let me make you feel good." _

I pushed Tanya away from me and held her hands desperately. I had to look crazy. Her eyes were confused and ice blue. Her eyes were wrong. I was going to throw up and there was no stopping it this time. I quickly apologized and shot off the dance floor, making my way to the exit. I was feeling too much, too fast and couldn't stop it all from resurfacing. If only emptying my insides was as emotionally satisfying as it was physically. I was going to cry like a bitch too. Fuck. Luckily, I only caught sight of my sister quickly behind me. This wasn't going to be pretty and I didn't need an audience. Everything was a disaster. Prom was a disaster. My life was a disaster. My heart was a goddamn disaster. It was killing every functioning cell in my body and all because of Bella fucking Swan.


	8. Roll

a/n _Please note that all WitFit entries are unedited. No beta. The exercise is meant for you to just start writing from the prompt you're given. Let your imagination go and not over think._ I don't own Twilight. __

**Word Prompt:** Roll*

**Plot Generator—Binding Blurb:** In 500 words or fewer, write a blurb or a short entry on turning a blind eye.

_____*These are the same characters from Advice & Tart. It takes place a couple of days after Tart._____

* * *

><p>1:37 am<p>

The scene was normal. Alice and Esme were huddled over carpet samples spread out on the dining room table. Emmet and Jasper were deep in a global, multi-player game of Madden. I was beating Carlisle in a chess game we designed using 9 boards and additional pieces, some recreated from the Indian origins. Rosalie was reading a book on the couch by Emmett but kept glancing at me. Bella had kissed me on the cheek 11 minutes earlier and headed to bed. I offered to retire with her but she insisted I finish my game. I could've argued the point that a break in the game wouldn't hurt my chances of winning but I took Bella's insistence for what it was – a blessing.

It was no secret in the house that Bella was determined to have sex again. She would need to study law at some point because her arguments were a dead end with me. At least I was still keeping her satisfied. I enjoyed setting Bella orgasm goals for myself and was still trying to beat the previous record of 8 orgasms in under an hour. She was perfectly distracted when my tongue and fingers were at work but it was not helping my restraint. I was distracted by this train of thought and shifted uncomfortably in my chair. Jasper's quarterback was tackled and Carlisle captured my chariot.

_Ease up on your perversions,_ Jasper thought. _I'm trying to win this game. Not let the opposing team hump my players. _

Carlisle was waiting on me with empty thoughts. He was flawless at protecting his mind when we played chess. It was the only way he had a chance. I studied the board and was planning out my next 5 moves when I heard it. A soft sigh. I knew it didn't come from the women downstairs. I knew that sigh. Just as I was considering what that sigh could mean, I heard a low, drawn out moan. I knew what _**that**_ meant.

If I was human, I would have flushed with embarrassment and arousal but luckily only Jasper would feel my inner turmoil. I foolishly thought no one else noticed. Maybe they were too absorbed in their activities. Alice and Esme were communicating something with their eyes and packing up their design samples. Emmett had stopped shouting and fist-pumping the air. He was actually sitting down and concentrating hard on screen. Too hard. Jasper was next to him with his head in his hands – controller abandoned on the floor. Rosalie was smirking right at me.

I looked back at Carlisle. He wasn't looking at me. He wasn't looking at the board. His eyes were closed, head slightly bent over steepled hands by his mouth. His thoughts were focused on counting the blades of grass on our property. The staccato gasps from upstairs did it. The room emptied instantly. Carlisle rose slowly, off to find his wife I assumed. He let one thought slip.

_Your move. _


	9. Premium

a/n _Please note that all WitFit entries are unedited. No beta. The exercise is meant for you to just start writing from the prompt you're given. Let your imagination go and not over think._ I don't own Twilight. __

**Word Prompt**: Premium*

**Dialogue Flex**: "I don't know what to believe," he said.

Using the provided snippet of dialogue, explore what comes to mind, be it a scene, a thought, or something else.

_____*These are the same characters from Apple and takes place along the same time frame._____

* * *

><p>I watched him keep pace with Mr. Cullen and disappear into the corner office. He would be in there for 10-15 minutes. I needed a cup of coffee and from the looks of his exposed forearms before noon, he would need one too. Very soon. I walked to the staff lounge and made sure a fresh pot was brewing. While I waited, my thoughts drifted, as they often did, to the strong, intelligent man currently rattling off a schedule or a case, thinking he was falling apart at the seams. Maybe he was but the way I saw it, he was sharper than anyone else in the office and Mr. Cullen would be lost without him.<p>

I know he didn't realize how much I admired him. I know he didn't realize how much I watched him. That was creepy and I hid it well. For someone who could run this company, he wasn't very savvy about subtlety. I was about to pour a cup when he flew out of Mr. Cullen's office. He was carrying a stack of papers and heading to the copier. I smiled to myself because I knew it was a window to approach him. That copier was his nemesis. They fought constantly and I knew this copy job was going to give him problems since Lauren didn't schedule the maintenance until the end of the week. This made perfect sense because who needs a copier during the week, I sarcastically thought.

Putting my cup down, I could already hear his exasperated grunts. The machine was jamming and he didn't know about the door in the back that needed to be cleared out. I could assess all of this before I even breezed into the room. I glanced at him quickly and he looked so good hunched over the copy screen. His shirt was pulled taut across his back, the veins in his forearms strained from gripping the machine, his head bowed down in defeat. My body immediately heated and I focused on the goal. I couldn't let him distract me this close or I wouldn't be able to keep up a collected demeanor.

I quickly got to work and pulled out the offending paper that caused my soldier such distress. He was so cute when he looked back at the working machine in awe. As I escaped the confined space that was starting to make it impossible for me to be near him without touching him, I hoped one day he would look at me with the adoration I felt towards him.

* * *

><p>"I heard you. I don't have my check card."<p>

My head shot up and I scanned the line. I could see the back of his smartly cut reddish-brown hair as he addressed Jessica.

"We take cash too," she said

His voice lowered but I caught, "only have $5". I could figure out how this conversation was going to go based on Jessica's perturbed expression.

"I'll be right back," I told Angela. She looked up from her paper to see what caught my attention. "Mm hmm," she responded with a raised eyebrow before going back to reading. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my wallet as I headed to the counter. Sometimes Angela and I liked to take our lunch in the downstairs café. They had comfy couches and played mellow jazz. It was rare for him to be down here. Mr. Cullen must have ordered something quick, which meant they were working on something intense. I had my money pulled out just as Jessica was about to crush my soldier's hopes again.

Glancing at the register total, I swooped in for the rescue. "Here's $2, Jess. Keep the change."

I heard his sigh of relief and promise to pay me back. I knew he would and said something to that effect. He was looking so fine and I had to move away before I told him he could pay me back by asking me out.

I collapsed back in my seat tucked in a corner. "You need to just ask him out yourself," Angela said without lifting her eyes.

"I can't do that. Not yet," I replied.

She folded her paper and tossed it on the table between us. "Why not? You're a strong, independent woman. He'd be lucky to go out on a date with you."

"I know that. It's just…" I trailed off. I wasn't exactly sure why I couldn't just come out and show him my cards. I wanted to be with him so badly my bones ached when I was near him. It was as if my whole body screamed to encompass him but my brain was protesting. I was at war with myself. I made up excuses constantly. "We work together and it could get awkward." "I shouldn't be so consumed by one man." "He'd never have time for me." Excuse after excuse.

"He makes me nervous, Ang. And I don't know how to cope with that. I don't know how to move beyond liking him from a distance to liking him intimately. I don't know how to not be afraid of what he could mean to me," I admitted.

Angela smiled warmly and simply said, "Stop being a chicken shit and ask him out. He's just a guy."

He was hardly "just a guy". I glared at her then went back to brooding. She needs her own talk show with that kind of advice. We dumped our trash and headed for the elevators to get back to work.

"Oh shit. I forgot I need to courier a package to the on-site office," Angela said as the doors opened.

I stepped inside and turned back to her. "I'll see you later then. Thanks for the pep talk," I said with a snicker. She had to know it wasn't helpful at all.

A few more people piled into the elevator and Angela held the door. "Cute. But know this. He likes you too. A lot. And if you'd get the hell out of your own head, you'd see it just as clearly as everyone else in the office." She started walking backwards, laughing at my stunned expression. As if that wasn't enough she shouted back one more shocker as the doors closed.

"Even Mr. Cullen knows!"

* * *

><p>Why did I leave so fast? He kept staring at me in the small room and ever since Angela dropped her nuggets of information the other day, I've been over analyzing his reactions to me. She was right. I spent too much time worried about how <em>I <em>was reacting to _him_. I was missing key signs. I needed to take advantage of the time card debacle but instead I was walking back to my desk, alone, to gather my things as my soldier retreated home for the weekend.

After I logged out of my computer, I started to head towards the elevator. He was standing there typing in his phone. Deep pensive brow, jacket flung over his arm, messenger bag across his body. He made me smile. As I got closer, he stopped typing and locked eyes with me.

"I wanted to wait for you," he said.

It was time. I needed to own the signs he was giving and take what I want. "You didn't have to do that, Edward."

My brain was not cooperating. His lips curved up a little and he shook his head as he let out a small laugh. The elevator opened and he stood to the side, gesturing me to enter first. As the doors closed, he let out a long sigh as if deflating. He caught me staring at him and smiled more flirtatiously. I didn't look away. I was done looking away. I wasn't done deflecting though.

"You look exhausted. I think you let the job stress you out when Mr. Cullen doesn't even stress this much."

"Mr. Cullen doesn't stress this much because I do it enough for the both of us. I don't know why I stay here. I never feel good enough or like I'm _really_ helping him. I always feel like I'm trying to catch up to something I'll never reach. I know I won't fail but I'm so afraid of what it would mean if I did." He took a breath. Finally.

He said he was afraid and Angela's words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. "Stop being a chicken shit."

He snapped his head to me. He laughed and furrowed his brow in confusion. "What?"

I closed my eyes and looked away. Shaking my head slightly, I muttered, "Nothing. That was more for me than you." We were silent for a moment. I could feel him still looking at me. I kept staring at the elevator doors.

"I believe you're supposed to be here and that Mr. Cullen needs you. I believe who you are and what you're capable of is needed." I left out the part about me needing him.

"I don't know what to believe," he said with another heavy sigh.

"Would you believe I wanted to have dinner with you," I boldly asked. I got it out. I may have asked the elevator doors if they wanted to have dinner but-

"When," he asked, cutting off my thought.

"Uh…" I hadn't gotten that far and I was still talking to the doors.

"Now. How about now," he said. Almost demanded. The doors opened and neither one of us made a move.

"Bella?"

I turned to him and looked in his beautiful green eyes, wide and sparkling with what could only be described as wild excitement. I smiled. "Okay. Now."


	10. Agreed

a/n _Please note that all WitFit entries are unedited. No beta. The exercise is meant for you to just start writing from the prompt you're given. Let your imagination go and not over think._ I don't own Twilight.__

**Word Prompts:** Agreed, proceed, succeed*

Choose one word and write what your imagination dictates. For an added challenge, include all three words in your entry.

_____*These are the same characters from Puddle and takes place a month later._____

* * *

><p>"Where were we?" I looked up and saw Edward had finished his call. We had been talking about my father while I shut down the bar. Edward paused the conversation to take a call from his workaholic colleague. The week must have been tough because it was one of those times when one or two drinks weren't enough. We'd been talking all night and I knew he was going to stay until I was finished work.<p>

"I was telling you one of my dad's elaborate fishing tales. Why you like those stories is beyond me."

"I love all your stories, Miss Swan. Please proceed," he said with a wave of his hand. His lids were a little heavy and his eyes slightly glassy. Those eyes were undressing me. He was tipsy and flirty and edible. I grinned back at him and took his empty glass.

"Next time. It's time for me to go home," I told him as I returned his credit card and receipt. His forehead wrinkled and he actually pouted. His red, wet bottom lip poked out as he reached for his wallet to return his card. I wanted to suck on that lip.

"How do you get home," he asked while he signed his name.

"Taxi," I replied.

"I'll take you home. Meet me out front when you're finished up," he said as he swiftly eased off the stool and headed for the door. Sneaky bastard. He knew that stunned me momentarily and didn't give me a chance to respond. Was I going to let him take me home? I teased the idea of straddling Edward on top of the slate-topped bar pretty much daily. Hourly. But following through with my desires was different. I genuinely liked him and wanted to mount him bareback but he couldn't see this as a one-nighter for me. I wanted multiple-nighters.

After I told Alice about my awaiting ride home, she volunteered to finish cleaning up. I informed her I had no plans to cross certain lines tonight but she just laughed and told me to "seize the night." I walked outside, inhaling the crisp, cool air. There was a sleek, black town car idling in front of the bar with the door open and exhaust fumes billowing. I could see Edward's long legs from where I stood. He was sitting in the seat behind the driver. Clutching my coat tighter, I took a few tentative steps towards the car and peered in. He had his head leaned back against the headrest with his eyes closed. This made his neck stretch sinfully. His jaw and Adam's apple begging to be nipped. Did he pass out? How could I be level headed when six feet of pleasure was silently beckoning me?

"You coming," he said suddenly. He didn't open his eyes but he smirked at his words. This was dangerous. I wanted him. Badly. But I couldn't do this tonight. I wanted more. My mind was racing. His eyes opened then and he turned his head to the right so he could look at me.

"Bella, it's just a ride home."

I narrowed my eyes playfully, shook my head at him and got inside. The car was toasty even with the door being open while he waited for me. I told the driver my address and settled back against the seat. Edward was staring at me with those heavy eyes. He pulled my hand into my lap and removed my glove. Once the barrier was gone, he held my hand and closed his eyes again. I took this opportunity to twist a little in my seat so I could brazenly stare at him. He got to hold my hand. I got to stare. He might not have been dozing but he was close. His breaths were long and slow. Lips puffy and parted. I felt tipsy and I never drink on the job. As I continued to watch him, the heat in the car thickened. We pulled up to my apartment and the engine cut off.

"I'm not sleeping with you," I blurted out.

His eyes flashed to mine and he grinned. "I know. I didn't think I would be successful attempting that. We're built for more, don't you think?" Again he stunned me and didn't give me a chance to respond. He got out of the car and came to my door. I needed to throw him off guard.

"Well," I looked at him coyly as I exited. He was close enough that I could smell his skin. "I'm hoping you'll succeed one day." His mouth dropped a little and I started for the stairs to my apartment. I was pleased with my comeback until I heard his footsteps behind me.

I whipped around. "I didn't mean today."

He couldn't stop smiling. He licked his lips and said, "I know. I'm walking you to your door."

"Oh." I climbed the stairs slowly but didn't reach for my keys. I reached the door and paused. I could feel him right behind me. I knew if I turned around, he would kiss me. It's just one of those things a woman knows instinctively. A fire-hot man walks you to the door in the breezy night. Whiskey on his breath. Pupils large. He's kissing you. I could turn around or I could pull my keys out of my pocket and put a closing door between us as I say goodnight.

I turn around.

He closes the distance quickly and holds my face with both hands. I let my hands fall against his solid chest to remain balanced and upright. His head tilts down as mine tilts up and then those glorious lips find their target. This kiss isn't frantic but it explodes the sexual tension we've been building for months. This kiss is paralyzing. We achingly hold the kiss until his lips move against mine slowly and his tongue teases my mouth open. When he moves to capture my top lip with his full mouth, I pull his bottom lip into mine. I suck a little harder and his groan vibrates every inflamed cell in my body. If I felt tipsy in the car from merely staring at him while he held my hand, I was completely intoxicated when one hand left my face, slid down my side and pushed my coat away. His lips didn't stop their sensual assault as that one rogue hand stopped in between my waist and hip. He tucked under my shirt, blazing my skin, as his full palm moved across my lower back and pulled me impossibly closer. My hands decided to leave his chest, journey over his shoulders, pit stop along his neck, and find their final resting place in his hair. I let the silky strands make love to my fingers and moaned at the sensations and anguish coursing through my body. I couldn't sleep with him. Not tonight. Not when I knew I wanted more. But one day…

I was on my tiptoes at this point because my body remembered that it wanted to mount him. A passerby wouldn't be able to tell where he ended and I began. My lips and tongue protested but I stopped their dance with Edward's mouth. I still held on to him though and kept his face close. We were breathing each other in with our panting but I muttered a promise. "One day." Two short breaths. "Soon". His breaths were heavier and quicker. I felt his lips smile against mine. "Agreed. Soon." His lips puckered on the last word and I kissed him once more.

We started to painfully untangle ourselves. It felt unnatural to pull away. When the only thing physically connecting us were our hands, he spoke again.

"Have dinner with me tomorrow."

"I work."

"Then have a late dinner with me. The city never sleeps."

He didn't wait for a response. He started down the stairs for his car. He knew he had answer. He turned around to look at me before getting inside. Tasting his lower lip, he lightly smirked and said, "I'll see you tomorrow."


	11. Request

a/n _Please note that all WitFit entries are unedited. No beta. The exercise is meant for you to just start writing from the prompt you're given. Let your imagination go and not over think._ I don't own Twilight. __

**Word Prompt**: Request

**Audio-Visual Challenge—Musical Mastery**: "Autumn" by Paolo Nutini*

Listen to the sample, then write whatever comes to you first.

_*I added a link to this sample in my profile._

* * *

><p>"I want to see you."<p>

There was a short pause and then he responded. "I want to see you too. I have to talk to you."

I gave the phone a little squeeze to thank it for being the deliverer of what I wanted to hear. Edward wanted to see me too. And he wanted to talk. This shouldn't have surprised me based on the letter he express mailed to me while I was visiting Alice for homecoming. But this was Edward and him wanting to talk about anything remotely serious always surprised me. I fiddled with the envelope sitting on my desk containing my hope for something more. This letter meant everything to me.

"Should I come by your dorm," I asked.

"Um…let's meet in the dining hall. I haven't eaten since lunch."

"Ok, I'll leave in 5 minutes."

"Cool. Glad you made it home safely, Bella." I smiled at hearing my name. It felt special coming from him. "Thanks. I'll see you soon."

I hung up and stared at the envelope. I wasn't going to bring it to the dining hall but wanted to read it again. I had the whole thing memorized but loved to see his handwriting…"Love, Edward". He's never written that before. For a brief moment, I wondered if I was reading too much into this but shook the thought away. Alice and I analyzed every word. Considered multiple perspectives. She insisted there was no way he would express mail a letter across the country when I was only gone for five days to tell me this unless it meant he wanted to try more when I got back to school. I had a hard time disagreeing with her. I pulled out the already worn letter and let out a ridiculous sigh as I reread it:

_Dear Bella,_

_I hope you and Alice are having a great time. I know you miss her. I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to talk before you left but I wanted you to know I think about that day in my room all the time. I've thought about it long before it actually happened. I know we didn't really discuss it but maybe we should just see how this goes naturally. You're a special person in my life and I appreciate our friendship. Can't wait to see you. Be safe. _

_Love, Edward xx  
><em>

I couldn't keep the sloppy smile off my face. I ran a brush through my hair a few times to smooth it down and thought about that day in his room. We had just finished up our photography class and we're listening to music in his dorm. We were flirting. We always seemed to flirt these days. I wasn't really the flirty type like Edward. I was more reserved but his advances were addicting. I just never knew if he was being his regular, charming self or if he was honestly attracted to me. I got my answer when we went from never touching beyond friendly hugs to kissing and grinding on his twin-sized bed. It's not the wisest thing to fall for a playboy but I was banking on our shared roots at home to our evolving companionship in college to make me different from the rest.

I grabbed my keys, touched the letter once more, and headed out. This was going to be a risk for us. I knew he valued what we already were deeply. I was his best friend. But I always felt the possibility of what we could be was worth giving it a try. He was the guy I carried up three flights of stairs after his first drunken night during freshman year, holding a trashcan by his head until morning and I was the girl he commandeered the dining hall kitchen for to make my mother's homemade chicken tortilla soup when I caught a bug going around campus. We were worth a try.

I entered the dining hall and scanned the large room quickly. He was already there, sitting in our normal spot. He was having a bowl of cereal for dinner. I wanted to rush over to him and bear hug him from behind but that felt a little desperate. I had an unsettling feeling in my stomach just from looking at him from afar so I decided to play it cool. While I scooped out some Cap'n Crunch from the cereal bar, I sneaked peeks at Edward over the dispensers. He still hadn't noticed me. Something was off. I couldn't define his expression. I was moving mindlessly at this point because eating anything didn't feel like an option with my stomach knotting tighter and tighter. As I poured the whole milk over my bowl of insignificance, I regretted leaving the letter in my room. I had an urge to read it again. See if I missed something. If I missed a message between the lines. Grabbing a spoon, I approached our table. Edward saw me then and his face lit up. I grinned back automatically. Maybe I was being paranoid. He might have been distracted by something else. But I still didn't feel like eating my cereal.

"Hey," he said while standing up. Not giving me time to set down my bowl, he held me in an awkward hug. He pulled away quickly and sat down. I eased into my seat and saw a glimmer of that indefinable emotion return. He smoothed his face quickly and looked at me.

"Did you have a good trip," he asked as he stuffed his Frosted Flakes in his mouth.

"Yeah, it was great. Homecoming was a blast since they won the game and Alice is like big woman on campus." I paused. The tension was suffocating me and I couldn't deal with the small talk. I cut to the chase. "Thank you for the letter. I loved it."

He stopped eating. He even stopped chewing. He swallowed the mush in his mouth and glanced over at me. He didn't hold my eye contact and mumbled, "I'm glad. I meant every word." I wanted to feel relieved but knew that he wasn't finished. I couldn't breathe.

"I know this might sound random and confusing and..." he trailed off. I watched him struggle with his next words and my body got cold and numb. I wished I wasn't in this crowded, noisy room. I wished I were anywhere but in front of him because I knew the next thing out of his mouth was going to be altering. And not in the way I had foolishly hoped.

"I'm with someone now." This didn't compute.

"What? With someone?" My brain was trying to reject it.

"Yes." He swallowed and told his cereal, "I have a girlfriend."

Dread. That was the indefinable emotion I saw when I first spotted him in the dining hall. I realized it at this moment because that's what was washing over me now.

* * *

><p>an_ *cringe* There's **a lot** more in my head than this but it needed to stop here._


	12. Stripe

a/n _Please note that all WitFit entries are unedited. No beta. The exercise is meant for you to just start writing from the prompt you're given. Let your imagination go and not over think._ I don't own Twilight. __

**Word Prompt:** Stripe*

**Plot Generator—Phrase Catch:** Straight from the heart.

Repeat the phrase to yourself five times, open a blank word document and begin.

_____*These are the same characters from Request and takes place about a decade later.  
><em>____

* * *

><p>She wasn't the girl I remembered. The slightly harder edge was clear every time I saw her. I didn't have the nerve to question her about it but my guilt told me it was because of me. I wasn't going to let that stop me though. I knew. I always knew. We were supposed to be together. The timing was never right before because we had to be on the same page. She might think the timing wasn't right now but it was. This was not going to be easy but I loved her. I always have and always will. She never believed that and I didn't know how to prove it at the time. I was such a selfish idiot. I cringed inwardly. She likely still thinks I'm a selfish idiot and is probably right. I'd need to let more redeeming qualities dominate my comeback.<p>

The screen door opened and she came outside. My eyes followed her and I thought how I've been making every effort to show up at the same events she would be at. I wasn't sure if she noticed where I was standing. She smiled at me briefly when I spoke to her at the start of the party but she hadn't paid much attention to me afterwards. She was too polite. I didn't like it. Peter was talking about something but who doesn't know how to fake interest at this age. He didn't need my attention. My attention needed her. She was in my eye line and I could see her talking to Alice. Alice was never far away. This seemed like a strategy because I didn't exactly feel comfortable approaching her when Alice was shooting daggers into my face. I swear she would even hiss at me when I spoke. I would try to say something and Alice would respond instead. I was beginning to think Bella became a mute in the two years we were apart.

"You aren't fooling anyone, Edward."

This pulled Bella from my periphery stalking and I focused on Peter. "What do mean?"

He sighed and reached up to squeeze my shoulder. "Come with me for a sec. I want your full attention"

"But-"

"Just come with me to grab another beer. She's not going to flee the scene. Yet." He moved his whole arm around my shoulders and guided me towards the house. So much for thinking I was slick with the fake interest thing. We reached the back door and I held it open for a few people coming out from the kitchen before we entered. I didn't recognize them but that was becoming the norm. I only knew about half the people at these gatherings. Change of pace for me from my memories of a younger Edward Cullen but that didn't bother me. It felt suffocating to have so much focus on who you were and the meaning of your last name. I was pretty sure everyone here didn't give a shit and that was liberating. Although, I wouldn't have minded if one person in particular gave a shit.

I moved to lean against the sink and Peter went to the fridge to pull out a Heineken. "You want one, man?"

I took a pull from my bottle but wasn't ready for another just yet. "Nah, I'm good. I'll get one soon."

He shut the door and snatched up the bottle opener on the fridge door. Popping the top, he took a long drink, turned to me and started. "Ok listen. You need to chill out."

Before I could question him, Jasper came in from outside. "Hey," he said with a nod to us both. "Move." Peter tossed the bottle opener back on the fridge and went to sit down on a bar stool around the kitchen island. Jasper grabbed a Rainier and turned around to look at us quizzically. "What are you guys talking about?"

"I was just telling Edward he needed to chill out," Peter said.

"Ahhh. Yeah. Ok. You mean with the staring," Jasper said as he opened his can.

"What does that even mean," I asked. This was annoying. I finished my beer and put the bottle down a little forcefully. They weren't fazed by my attitude. Jasper took a drink, burped and said, "All the intense Bella staring. It's weird and won't do you any favors."

"Yeah. You need to chill out," Peter repeated.

I rolled my eyes and moved to get another beer. I was ready for it now. "Yeah I got that the first time you said it. You can tell I'm staring? Move."

Jasper moved to join Peter on a stool. "_Everyone_ can tell you're staring at her. Anytime she's near you. It's obvious."

I groaned and opened the fridge to grab another Heineken. After I opened the bottle, leaned against the fridge and took a drink, I came to a conclusion. "Doesn't matter. Let it be obvious. I want my interest known."

"That's not the way to get her to talk to you," Peter said

"You're really so helpful, Peter! Thanks for the therapy," I say with sarcastic enthusiasm.

"Edward," Jasper said, "Peter just means you can't expect to-

The back door swung opened and the air was sucked out of the room. Bella breezed in and was heading straight for me. "Hey guys," she said looking over to Jasper and Peter. They mumbled "hey" back and I took big gulp from my beer, trying to dislodge my tongue from my throat. She was right in front of me. Alice must have been surgically removed from her hip because Bella was still sans-bodyguard. I gave her a crooked smile and waited for welcomed words. And the guys said my staring wouldn't work.

"Move please," Bella said. Politely.

"Beer, right?"

"Yeah," she said with a quick laugh. I pushed off the fridge door and opened it up, grabbing her a Heineken. "Here you go." I handed her the beer and moved around her to go lean against the sink again. I gave Jasper and Peter that look to get them to leave. Quickly and quietly. They caught my drift easily but I didn't understand the exchange they gave each other. I'll ask Jasper about it later. I turned back to Bella and saw she had replaced the Heineken with a Rainier.

"You're kidding." The words were out of me before I realized they weren't the words I wanted to use for this rare opportunity alone with Bella. She looked confused as she opened the can and took a long drink from the beer we both coined PNW almost ten years ago.

"What?" At least I got four words out of her. This was an improvement.

"How in the world are you drinking PNW?" I was baffled by this but I wasn't alone in my expression. Bella was now mixing her confused look with a glimpse to my beer. She thought I was drunk. I put it down so she'd give me her focus again.

"PNW?" Five words. Or four words and three letters. Whatever. She was messing with me now. She had to be messing with me.

I moved closer to her but noticed she shifted towards the back door. "Bella. Piss-cific Northwest. We weren't even drunk when we came up with that."

She looked blank for a minute before slight recognition crossed her face. "Oooh yeah," she dragged out slowly as she tried to recall what I was saying. How could she not remember this? Seven words. I was just about to rehash the creation of PNW that _**we**_ created when her bodyguard burst into the kitchen. Alice shot me a glare and added a sneer before turning her attention to Bella.

"What are you doing? How long does it take to get a beer? I need one too." Alice grabbed a Rainier from the fridge and kept going. "Did you try any of the cookies Leah made? We should go try some. She said she brought the kind that won at the state fair or festival or whatever thing she entered last month. I wanna get some before they're gone. Let's go." She linked her arm through Bella's and started heading back outside.

"Bella."

She paused at the door and looked back at me. So did Alice. I think she hissed. I didn't care.

"You really don't remember PNW," I asked once more. I know I had to sound stupid to her but I just couldn't understand how she could forget that night. We laughed for so long and so hard that my dorm mates came by to find out what was up. When we told them about our hometown's affinity for Rainier beer and explained how we renamed the Pacific Northwest brew "a taste of the Piss-cific Northwest", everyone started chiming in with the pissiest beer they've ever had. We even went as far as holding a Pissy Beer festival one night. People could enter the festival with any nasty beer as long as it originated from their home state. We charged anyone that wanted to be tasters and the winner would get the proceeds. Bella and I entered under PNW. We didn't win but that epic college nonsense would never have happened if it weren't for us. A few underclassman tried to recreate the festival years later but it wasn't the same. We were over it but the Rainier nickname stuck. She _**knew**_ this. Yet there she stood with the blankest stare until it shifted to sympathy.

"Not really."

She shrugged one shoulder and grimaced apologetically. Alice pulled her through the door and they were gone. I stood there stunned and hurt. It was the most she's said to me at one time since I've been back. Nine words and I felt slain. I was scared of finding out what else she didn't remember.


	13. Notice

a/n _Please note that all WitFit entries are unedited. No beta. The exercise is meant for you to just start writing from the prompt you're given. Let your imagination go and not over think._ I don't own Twilight. __

**Word Prompt:** Notice

A single word meant to inspire immediate thought. Write what your imagination dictates.

* * *

><p>Bella didn't understand why she thought this was a good idea. She was so excited to see her father that she didn't think about how unwise it was to take off in the middle of the night. Bella hadn't visited Charlie in years and finally found the time to return home to Forks, Washington. She thought about telling him she was coming but she always enjoyed surprises. She could just imagine the look on his face when she arrived knocking on his door after the Mariners game. Bella thought she timed the drive perfectly. She looked up the time of the game and knew Charlie would be positioned for several hours in front of the television with a Rainier and a plate of fried fish. What Bella hadn't counted on was the typical Pacific Northwest downpour.<p>

She was already well out of Seattle and closer to Forks. She hadn't bothered booking a hotel room because she planned to stay with her father or the local inn if it was too much trouble for Charlie. The winds had picked up violently with the rain and the highway had turned into a two-lane road with no lights. The only thing illuminating her path were the weak wattage, yellow lights on her economy rental car. Bella never made this drive by herself. She was barely a teenager when she moved to Forks and at the time, her father picked her up from Sea-Tac and drove them home during the day. During her high school years, she was rarely the driver for Seattle trips and again, they were all made during the day and with a companion. Yet, Bella foolishly thought she could maneuver the winding roads at night with a cell phone that lost service an hour ago.

The rain was picking up. How this was possible confused her. It had already come down in sheets causing the windshield wipers to work overtime on their highest setting. They couldn't move fast enough to clear the glass and now the rain was hammering the entire car as the sky opened up a watery avalanche. The wind was causing the rain to move in every direction. It hit her side windows making a constant tapping sound surrounding her. The radio had gone out and she wished she upgraded to include satellite radio so she could ignore the hollow sounding wind whipping through the trees on both sides. She had to keep the car at a slow pace and would flicker her high beams on occasionally when she caught a bend in the road. Leaves started blowing in schools around her. Had she not been frightened of the turn her drive had taken, she would have noted it was beautiful to watch. But it was not beautiful in the dark void. Instead they were more elemental challenges that caused her to slow even further. The leaves were sticking to the windshield. The wipers would beat them off with the waterfall of rain that was streaming steadily down the glass but the leaves kept coming back.

Bella could hear the roaring winds through the car and felt tears prickling her eyes. The leaves were not stopping and started to feel intentional. As if something was causing them to tornado around her moving vehicle. She was approaching a sign and almost missed it because she couldn't see more than a few feet in front of her. The sign stated 5 miles to Forks. She was close. She flicked the high beams on to make sure she read the mileage correctly and screamed at the movement of a man stepping out into the road, directly in the path of her car. The human movement startled her tremendously and she let go of the high beam switch and slammed the breaks without thinking, in hopes of avoiding him. The car skidded 5 feet on the stream-like roads, the back end swerving out before the entire car shuddered and stopped. Bella's heart was pounding in her rib cage, matching the rhythmic pulsing of the wiper blades and the howling symphony of wind and rain. The car had shifted so the dim front lights shined mildly into the black forest and the road was viewable from Bella's passenger window. Leaves started to stick to the windows again. Without the movement of the car, they seemed to layer on top of one another. The wipers were keeping them off the front window but the rain was still flickering the glass angrily.

Tears started to fall. Bella saw a man outside. She knows she did. She was scared and almost ran herself off the road behind someone that was still out there. She hadn't hit him and now she didn't know where he was. When her high beams first caught the movement, Bella mistook him for human but she wasn't so sure. He had been wearing a dark t-shirt and pants. She could tell because the light reflected off his face and arms in the same way. The glow seemed to bounce off his skin and give off its own blinding light. He disappeared as her car started to skid but where could he have gone? Bella felt her adrenaline coursing through her veins rapidly. She couldn't slow her breathing and knew she needed to get off the road. She needed to get to her father. She was certain this was the biggest mistake she ever made and it chilled her to the bone that her instincts were screaming at her now when they had been dormant hours before. Bella restarted the car and began to turn the wheel in the direction of her safe haven in 5 miles when the driver door was pulled off and the rain poured into her screaming face. Before the blackest of nights engulfed her, she saw it was the inhuman man with skin slick as smooth wet stones and obsidian eyes.


	14. Adhere

a/n _Please note that all WitFit entries are unedited. No beta. The exercise is meant for you to just start writing from the prompt you're given. Let your imagination go and not over think._ I don't own Twilight. __

**Word Prompt:** Adhere*

**Dialogue Flex:** "I really like that song," she said.

Using the provided snippet of dialogue, explore what comes to mind, be it a scene, a thought, or something else.

_____*These are the same characters from Stomp and takes place in October of their junior year. Stomp took place in May of their senior year._____

* * *

><p>I closed my eyes to focus on the sensation of her soft, puffy lips covering every inch of my face. She started with my forehead and I lightly bit her chin as she made her way down. I felt her brush her lips over my eyelids, tickling my lashes. It made me smile a little but my focus shift back to those traveling lips as they descended upon one cheek, across my nose bridge to the other cheek then trailing the edge of my jaw. My own lips parted, inhaling and exhaling in soft, quick gusts. I wanted her lips on mine but was enjoying the slow tease.<p>

Bella and I had been outside on the football bleachers for thirty minutes. Just making out. We went from full heat to simmering and back again in that span. She was currently controlling the simmer. This was just what I needed and she knew that. Homecoming was this weekend and I was stressing so much, I wasn't performing like normal during practice. She noticed how quiet I had been during lunch. I was lost in my thoughts and barely touched my food. I absentmindedly played with a curl in her hair while our friends rambled on about class assignments, after party plans, and who knows what else.

The bell rang and everyone had started filing out. Bella jerked me out of my daze and nodded her head towards the doors in the back of the cafeteria leading to the gym. I let her lead me in the opposite direction from the library where my study period was taking place because I'd follow Bella anywhere. When I asked her where we were going she just shushed me and kept a hurried pace past the gym and outside to the field. It was cool outside and I didn't think Bella was dressed properly. Don't get me wrong. She looked gorgeous. Her mahogany waves fell down her back wrapped in a fitted, creamy, long sleeved sweater. It had to be cashmere. I knew because my mother and sister wore the soft, delicate fabric a lot. My eyes traveled down to her hips and ass swaying in a pair of deep, green, plaid shorts. This would have been a problem if her long, ivory legs weren't covered in grey tights. She wasn't the type of girl who needed to wear a heel to be sexy because Bella wore flat, wool-lined, dark brown, boots that hit her calves and I was still adjusting myself from checking out my girlfriend who was completely covered. Gorgeous but not dressed properly for going outside.

I shrugged off my navy pea coat and draped it on her shoulders. She looked back at me with her sweet eyes as she stuck her arms into my warmed coat. We reached the base of the bleachers and she wrapped her chunky, navy scarf around my neck. She was cute. I would be warm because of my thermal and flannel layers plus I was now watching Bella climb up the bleachers in those shorts. The situation in my pants was heating me plenty. I followed her up and let her sit me down on a high bleacher. At this point I figured study period was out for me and when she straddled my happy lap, I figured PE was out for Bella. She planned on working out a different way.

Once she was settled with her legs curved around my back and her ass perched on my cock, I slid my hands up her thighs and around her hips. Tucking my hands a little into her back pockets, I pulled her impossibly closer and closed the final distance between us by capturing her minty lips within mine. The wind slightly picked up and she brought her arms covered in the thick wool coat around my neck and I felt her hair whipping around our faces. She swirled her hips and moaned in my mouth and I whimpered helplessly. She owned me. This girl came out of nowhere and I was wrecked. We'd only been together for a few months but she could have been my maker for as well as she knew me.

We set the bleachers on fire in those thirty minutes and I felt drunk from her remedy. The pea coat was long removed and folded behind my head. I was sprawled across the length of the bleacher and Bella was still straddling me. My cock was angry but I'd deal with that later. I caressed Bella's back over her sweater that was almost as addicting to touch as her skin. Her hair was a curtain around our faces as she finally met my lips, her tongue pushing through, slowly increasing the heat. My lips curved into a lazy smirk. We couldn't miss bio but I had no problem reheating our session one more time before we had to leave our lusty aluminum plank.

Bella lifted her head a little and I pouted at the loss of contact. She was lightly massaging the top of my scalp with her fingers and raising her head further. I pulled us both up into a sitting position and swiveled our bodies so my feet were flat and my hands were still glued to her bottom. Bella locked her ankles so she clung to me tightly but she still seemed distracted.

"You hear that," she asked as she looked towards the school parking lot. I frowned slightly and tried to ignore her question. I heard my heart pounding and her fingers tousling my hair. I let one hand leave her ass and creep up to pull down her collar a little. She pulled away, still distracted by some sound.

"Hear what exactly," I asked. The sooner I acknowledged this, the sooner we could get back to finishing our session properly.

"The music in the lot."

"Mmmm," I muttered and went back to my task of pulling her collar down so I could access her neck. I gently started sucking her warm, silky skin and she rewarded me with a slow grind.

"I really like that song," she said breathlessly. I was the one to pull back now and look at her sexy, sleepy eyes. She moistened her lips and stared back at me. I was certain she knew but I wanted to say something. Anything.

"I really like _you_," I whispered with sincerity.

Her face still shined at the inadequate words. "Yeah?"

I brushed her hair away from her face tenderly and nodded, my eyes still holding hers.

She repeated her word, this time with a sigh, "Yeah."


	15. Recover

a/n _Please note that all WitFit entries are unedited. No beta. The exercise is meant for you to just start writing from the prompt you're given. Let your imagination go and not over think._ I don't own Twilight. __

**Word Prompt:** Recover

**Plot Generator—Idea Completion:** Nothing but a pack of lies.

An idea or concept is presented. Follow where it leads you.

* * *

><p>Bella Swan was nervous as she sipped her tomato soup. Edward Cullen had asked her out and the thrill of it caused her to say yes without thinking. She didn't consider how she could actually go through with the date and still seem normal. She was so caught up in her own issues, she didn't catch the signs that Edward was noticeably anxious as he pushed his salad around on his plate. He had admired her from afar for months in their philosophy course. He decided he was ready to take a chance and ask her to out. Now he was second-guessing the risk.<p>

"So, Isabella," Edward started but stopped short as he recalled the name he heard a couple classmates call her. "Wait you like to be called Bella, right?"

Bella wanted him to call her whatever he like and since he started with Isabella, she ignored the fact that only Granny Swan still called her that. "Isabella's great. People call me that all the time," she said, a bit too enthusiastically.

Edward frowned. He never really heard other people call her that but he wasn't going to go against her wishes. "Okay cool. I wasn't sure." He let the silence fall over them. Edward couldn't shake these nerves. He'd never been this self-conscious before around women. "Weren't you going to say something? Before…" Bella trailed off and looked at Edward expectantly. He was going to say something but now he forgot. He was certain she must think he's an idiot.

"Right, I was just wondering how you liked your soup," Edward lamely replied. Bella looked down at her soup. That couldn't have been what he wanted to know but responded anyway. "It's good. I love tomato soup. I have a have a great recipe too."

"Oh you cook," he asked. Bella was a more than efficient in the kitchen but she didn't want Edward to think she was a built like a little homemaker. He seemed like the man-about-town type and would want a woman who's more urban less suburban. "Not really," she mumbled. _That was odd_, Edward thought, _why would she mention the recipe then_? The awkward couple was met with silence once again until their server approached them to break the tension.

"Did you folks decide on drinks? Cocktails? Wine, beer, soda? Or sticking with the waters." Mike was short with the couple. He thought the girl was hot and tried to flirt with her but she paid him no attention. This had to be a first date with how uncomfortable they looked but she only had eyes for the pretty boy. Mike didn't see the appeal but then again tall, messy haired guys with green eyes wasn't his thing. His thing was the petite, ivory-skinned beauty currently looking at the pretty boy.

"Do you want a drink," Bella asked.

"Yeah order whatever you'd like," Edward said with an encouraging smile. He wanted a pinot noir with his meal but didn't want to seem pretentious. He waited to see what Bella ordered.

"I'll have a Stella," Bella told Edward who turned to Mike and ordered two of the beers. Mike made note of the cute brunette ignoring him again, jotted down the order and slumped away.

"I think our server likes you," Edward said with a teasing smile. Bella looked around. She hadn't even noticed him. "How can you tell," she asked Edward. "I can read his mind," he teased.

Bella rolled her eyes playfully and went back to the soup. The exchange lightened the atmosphere but she was still anxious. Maybe her beer would relax her so she could behave more like herself. Edward was mesmerized by her lips wrapping around the soup spoon and hadn't noticed the silence had return during his ogling. He started to brood. If he allowed this date to get any more pathetic, he'd never get to feel those lips wrap around his own.

"What's wrong," Bella asked. His mood randomly shifted and she couldn't imagine what changed from when he was teasing her a few seconds before. Was he bored with her? She might need to say more. "Nothing," he mumbled, looking away. She _did_ need to say more. He wasn't interested. How would she get him to ask her out again if he wasn't interested?

"Do you like any sports," Bella asked while mentally slapping herself. Such a stereotypical question. She didn't even care about sports yet she was bringing it up because he was a guy. Edward panicked internally. He wasn't _that_ guy. Growing up, he favored afternoons with Bach and Rachmaninoff over Jordan and Jeter. Were they still playing? Edward's mother saw he preferred the arts over playing catch with his brothers at a young age. She enrolled him in piano lesson and watched his talent flourish. However, here he sat with his dream girl mentioning sports. He didn't want to seem like a pussy and mama's boy.

"Yeah, yeah. I do," he cleared his throat and focused on his salad. Even the salad seemed to mock him. "I like baseball and basketball and football," he muttered quickly. He went over the top and should have stuck with one. He shoved a large bite of the salad in his mouth and avoided her eyes. Had he been looking at Bella, he might have noticed the flush across her cheeks as she realized she knew nothing about these sports and Edward Cullen was a complete buff. She was going to need to start watching ESPN. Tonight. She wanted a chance with him and clearly she needed to be a sport aficionado. "I like those too," she bluffed. She recalled her friend mentioning the Yankees being a good team. "I'm pleased with the Yankees right now. And Kobe Bryant." That sounded right to Bella. Yankees and Kobe Bryant. She saw that paraphernalia in malls and on people. Edward was still eating his salad so she thought she passed that test. A test she foolishly created.

Before she could change the subject to something safer, Mike returned just in time with their beers. He barely had time to set the bottles on the table before Bella and Edward both reached out and started throwing them back. _Bunch of lushes_, Mike thought. He left the rattled couple in the comfort of their liquid courage. Realizing they had both leaped for their beer to guzzling it down, they slowly pulled away from their bottles and looked at each other. Edward was the first to laugh and Bella followed. She felt she wasn't even behaving like herself. Surely he wanted to be on a date with the Real Bella since that's who he asked out. She was going to stop this nonsense and dazzle him. She was about to tell him about how her tomato soup was actually better than the restaurant's when Edward spoke up first.

"I don't know why I'm so nervous around you, Isabella," he shared with a shy laugh. He ran his hand through his hair and continued. "I think I'm trying too hard to impress you or be the guy you'd want to keep seeing. I ordered this beer because I thought you'd think I was a snob for getting a glass of wine. I don't like Derek Jeter. I like Claude Debussy. And I hope I have an opportunity to play him for you sometime. That is if I haven't monumentally screwed things up _this_ time."

Edward looked at her, nervously biting his lip. He was praying she didn't ask him to take her home immediately. Bella was startled by his admission but found herself more relieved she didn't need to start watching ESPN. Maybe she could just start watching Edward.

"I'd love to hear you play Debussy sometime on one condition," she said with a smile, letting him know things were more than okay and their date was about to get on the right track.

Edward saw a second chance in her smile. "What's that," he asked, already knowing he'd agree to anything.

Her smile widened. "Please call me Bella."


	16. Confess

a/n _Please note that all WitFit entries are unedited. No beta. The exercise is meant for you to just start writing from the prompt you're given. Let your imagination go and not over think._ I don't own Twilight. __

**Word Prompts:** Confess, repress, duress*

Choose one word and write what your imagination dictates. For an added challenge, include all three words in your entry.

_*These are the same characters from __Advice__, __Tart__, & __Roll__. It takes place immediately after __Roll__. Oh man...  
><em>

* * *

><p>This felt good. Really good. It was strange to be thinking about how grateful you were towards your mother-in-law while you're masturbating but that was what I was thinking of as the glass dildo was hitting me in all the right places. Well I was thinking about Edward also but it was still strange that Esme popped in.<p>

Edward.

Surely he heard me. In fact, I know everyone heard me. When Alice, Rosalie, Esme and I returned from Laurent's Love Buttons with Blazing Ice, we devised a plan. Operation GBL – Get Bella Laid. They wanted me to execute the plan that night but I let them know it was going to take a couple of days for me to work up the nerve. I was not a vampire yet so I still held on to plenty of human embarrassments. Knowing the whole gang would hear my little show was going to take some time to pump myself up. And two shots of tequila. I made sure Alice stored them upstairs while I distracted Edward before my alluded bedtime.

Which brings me to the present. Body flushed with Don Julio and lust. Thoughts filled with images of Edward's naked, marble body. Two seconds from forgetting the audience downstairs, my insecurities, and even my name. Then a loud bang to jolt me upright and stare wide-eyed at my equally wide-eyed husband.

Edward.

He just stood there. I was panting from the near orgasm and the startling interruption. I hadn't realized my hand was still gripping Blaze (my nickname for the miracle dildo) underneath the blankets until Edward's eyes shifted quickly to the covered bulge between my legs. His eyes moved back up to mine. Still panting, I wondered if he was going to speak or storm out into the night to extinct the deer population in the Pacific Northwest. My predatory husband narrowed his eyes and started to stalk towards the foot of the bed. He found his prey and I was all too glad it was located in this room and not in a forest.

"What are you doing, Bella?" Edward said then slowly licked his lips for effect. I needed none of that. He was late to this party.

"Fucking myself." I was taking the bold approach recommended by the Cullen women. No Bambi Bella tonight.

If he was stunned by my raunchy confession, he didn't show it. "Is that what you do now? Fuck yourself?" Edward never looked away from me as he started peeling off his clothes. Shoes first and then he started with the unbuttoning.

I wanted him to keep unbuttoning and saying fuck. "I figured I should give it a try since my husband has his cock on lockdown. It's only temporary. That doesn't bother you, does it?"

The vulgar language was Rosalie's idea. Alice co-signed which meant she had to see it working. Esme tried to act like I didn't need it but I shushed her real quick and reminded her about the frequent shopper card she had for Laurent's. 'Lady in the streets but a freak in the sheets' was the new motto for our sweet mother.

Edward shrugged out of his shirt, letting it fall to the ground. He moved to the side of the bed and my eyes left his for the first time since he burst threw the door. I let them molest his chest and six-pack abs. The top button was undone on his jeans and they hung sinfully low. My panting had slowed but predictably picked up again. I started to wonder if he was going to have his way with me. If he wasn't, maybe I could negotiate with him. He could let me lick his happy trail and bite the sexy pelvic bones that were shaped like an arrow leading me to the Promised Land.

"Let me see it," he commanded. I didn't know what he wanted to see. I had been hypnotized by the peaks and valleys of muscle and dusting of hair. Prudish people called it the male torso. I call it land of the lost. He noticed my hesitation and repeated himself but this time eyeing that covered bulge between my legs. He wanted Blaze. I didn't hesitate. I was seeing this through.

I pulled Blaze from underneath the blanket and held it out like an offering. What Edward did next caused my body to erupt all the way down to my toenails. He took the gleaming dildo from me, stared directly into my eyes and slowly licked up from base to tip like it was a Bella popsicle. His eyes drooped and groans filled the room. His? Mine? I was trembling with want.

He sucked his lips and asked, "You wanna be fucked, Bella?"

On a quick exhale, I breathed, "Desperately."

Edward started to move away from the bed. I whimpered. I had no shame. He needed to know this sexual tension could go on no longer. He moved in front of the floor to ceiling window and started to open it. I felt my blood boil with rage. He was going to take off.

"You asked if it bothered me that my wife fucks herself with a glass dildo as a substitution for her husband's cock," Edward said, still facing outside and still clutching Blaze. The shift was barely noticeable and I knew he only slowed it down marginally so I would see what he did. Blaze was gone from his hand and a resounding crack could be heard deep into the night as the glass dildo kamikazed into an innocent pine. Edward turned to me, a tower of lust and fire. "It bothers me."

He gave me no time to speak. He slammed into my body and pinned it underneath his hardened shell. One hand swooped behind my head, tilting it upward as he crashed his lips into mine. Both of my hands dove into his wild locks and held on for dear life. His other hand ripped off the blanket that was tangled between us, ripped off the lacy tank I never took off, ripped off his jeans and boxers and finished by ripping my hands out of his hair and locking them together above my head.

Edward moved away from my lips to let me breathe. I sounded like I had just run up twenty flights up stairs. My head was thrown back and he was licking the skin under my jaw. I could feel his weighted cock against my thigh and shifted my legs wider apart. He sank slightly between them. Close. Needed closer. Edward had worked his way to my neck and was lost in the concentration it took to suck at my throbbing pulse without biting. His grip on my neck and wrists tightened. He was bringing the blood to the surface and fervidly lapping at the forming hickey. I pushed my hips down, swung my knees towards my chest and crossed my ankles just below his shoulder blades. There. He was right there.

Edward's tongue stopped. For a split second everything stopped. Then he moved away from my neck and started to place quick pecks across my collarbone. He left one hand containing me while the other zipped down to my clit and started to vibrate against the nerves. I knew what he was doing. He had been doing this for months. I pulled my arms against his restricting hold, knowing he would let go immediately so I didn't feel trapped against my will. I dropped my right leg so I could reach between us and slap his hand away.

"No hands."

"Bella-"

I grabbed his blazing ice. "No. hands."

His pained expression was breaking my heart. Plan B was now in effect. He was afraid to lose control so I took the control from him. Leaving my right leg down, I applied pressure to Edward's side that my left leg still caged. He hugged his arms around me and we flipped smoothly so I was now sprawled on top. I flicked his lip with my tongue and sat up to get a better position. I lifted up on my knees and with one hand, reclaimed what was mine. Wet and ready, I slide his smooth cock along my swollen folds. His eyes rolled around in his head, trying to focus and failing. He gripped his forehead with both hands and started moaning.

"This is what I want." I placed my other hand on his clenched stomach for balance as I rose up an inch more, positioning us for take off.

"Edward…" I breathed. He finally focused on me. "This is what I need." I slammed down.

A feral growl ripped from his throat and he clamped his hands down on my thighs. I cried out at the explosion of senses. With eyes clenched, I stilled my body. It was too intense. I felt like I was experiencing him this way for the first time. How could we have gone so long without this? Every molecule between us craved the connection. I sucked my bottom lip into my mouth and immediately felt Edward thrust upward beneath me. My eyes flew open and I inhaled sharply through my nose. He sat up and pulled my lip free with his thumb. He leaned in close to my ear and whispered harshly, "Mine."

He deeply inhaled along the line of my jaw as he made his way back to my lip and sucked it into his mouth. Then he began to rock. I anchored my fingers deep into his thick mane. He weaved his arms under mine and curled them over to my shoulders to draw me in closer. My legs tightened around his lower back to leverage against the onslaught. Pistoning my contracting walls. Penetrating my pulsating core. Edward was a penis possessed. His lips found their way back to his love bite and sucked my overheated skin aggressively.

My breathing was ragged and the panting turned high-pitched, punctuated with each thrust as Edward relentlessly pounded me into oblivion. My whole body clamped down around him and I barely squealed out "I'm coming" as his cock slammed deep and his pubic bone grazed my clit. My walls choked his cock. "FFFFFFUCK!" he shouted. I could feel myself spasm around him as he came, buried to my back. I was keening, he was grunting as our bodies convulsed through the blinding orgasm.

Our twitching slowed. I felt dizzy and slumped against his sturdy body. He collapsed us back on the bed, holding me tightly against him. So much for sturdy. He was breathing erratically and his skin was electrifying. It created a buzz along the length of my body and felt like his dead heart could have been thrumming against his rib cage. I was panting against his chest. Even drooling a little. To make that sexy, I sucked the area into my mouth and planted more wet kisses. "Be still. Bella please be still," he begged. I felt the effects of my sloppy smooches inside since we remained connected. I weakly turned my face into his neck and let his scent wash over me. Centering me. He shifted to the side of the bed and grabbed the tattered blanket from the floor. Flicking it out with one arm and wrapped it around us, he turned us on our sides in a more comfortable position. If I didn't know better, the heat suddenly blowing steadily from the venting unit above our bed would have surprised me. But I did know better and better's name was Alice.

Edward tilted my head up to kiss my lips softly. I hummed drowsily against his mouth and snuggled impossibly closer, tangling our limbs. All his previous efforts seemed comical now that he had the power to knock me out with _one_ mind-blowing orgasm. Pending solely on mandatory penetration. I was buried in his neck, him in my hair, as one final thought crossed my mind before sleep claimed me. Welcome back, my blazing beast.

* * *

><p>an _Lemon cherry. Popped. I've gone fetal.  
><em>


	17. Rush

a/n _Please note that all WitFit entries are unedited. No beta. The exercise is meant for you to just start writing from the prompt you're given. Let your imagination go and not over think._ I don't own Twilight. __

**Word Prompt:** Rush*

**Audio-Visual Challenge—Imagined Image:** View the image and write what comes to you.

_*These are the same characters from Notice and picks up where that story left off. A link to the **Imagined Image** can be found on my profile under Noticeward._

* * *

><p>Animal blood and human blood are essentially the same. They give life. Without it, these creatures can't grow and breed. They need it. But I wasn't concerned about the similarities. The differences are what interested me.<p>

When I kill a beast, the blood is thick as it coats my throat, tasting of smoke and earth. The thirst is quenched and it's hardly a poor alternative. There isn't a wild cat out there that's crossed my path and survived. As they die in my grip, squeezing out every ounce from their claws to the tip of their tails, I feel closest to this beast. If blood ran through my veins, it would be the blood of an animal.

They were still a substitute for the more domesticated animal I fed from. It wasn't easy to kill a human. Not morally speaking. Logistically. I needed to listen closely and make sure my tracks could be covered without drawing attention to the territory I occupied at the time. Their lush blood was worth the trouble. Sinking my teeth into satin flesh and letting the rich elixir heat my core was always a reminder that human blood was worth the trouble.

But _this_ human. _This_ creature. The blood pricked every sense on contact and rooted itself in my lifeless organs. I was no longer surprised I smelled her from a greater distance than normal. _She_ was not normal. I never stopped to think why her thoughts were silent. My eyes were lumps of coal as I tracked the hypnotic essence. Nothing mattered but the thrumming blood. Not her silence. Not her dying future. Nothing. Nothing but the blood.

I had her pinned against the car hood, bent backwards as I dented our bodies into the metal. She was unconscious and limp. When I ripped the door from her car, her fear increased to dizzying levels. If I weren't made of impenetrable stone, my knees would have buckled at the adrenaline assault. It made her blood pound in my ears. Her eyes locked with mine but she was gone the second I mauled her throat. I vaguely recalled bones snapping as I caged her to my body but the intoxicating life had me staggering in the street, forgetting the risk of exposure.

The car helped ground me as light burst in and out of my vision. The pounding rain merely caressed my back as the conclusion of this life aroused every inch of my body. I was seconds from being caught. Shutting out human thought was near impossible and that annoying talent saved me as a car rounded the highway bend. With a quick shove, I propelled the girl's car into the surrounding forestation. It rolled like dice and out of view from the clueless driver already being swallowed into the night. When we rolled out of sight, I protected her from scratches so the branches and rocks wouldn't steal her blood. My blood. I would have every drop.

I looked over towards the damaged vehicle. If I didn't clean up this scenario soon, I'd attract too much attention to the area. Who knows who would come looking for this girl? I need to store her someplace safe and cover my tracks. I took off. Lightening. It flashed in the sky and along the muddy floor I ripped up with my feet. I never released her. She was still out and would never be up again. I would give this one a proper burial. I might even build a shrine.

I reached a small clearing and forced myself to detach our melded forms. Setting her down by the base of a large tree, I checked her gashed neck to ensure no blood would seep out before my return. I thought about covering her from the rain but the misplaced concern felt peculiar. The branches hung wide enough to offer slight cover but for her sake, I hoped her mind wasn't registering any of the sensations inflicted upon her in these final moments. Turning back in the direction we came from, I sped off faster than before. I sliced through the downpour and arrived at the car. My thoughts were abnormally scattered but I had a quick and convenient plan. I positioned the car upside down and smashed the front window by the driver's side. I was making the area look like the car slid off the road at the bend and rolled into the forest, stopping from the impact of the trees. The broken window looked like the driver's body was propelled from the wreckage but I knew they would never find the body. The plan wasn't the best but it was enough. I had to get back. The distance was unbearable and her blood screamed for my return.

Before I reached the clearing, I heard muffled human thoughts. It seemed impossible but I had no time to figure out the intrusion because what I saw next would require my entire focus. A massive wolf, three times my size, had the girl dangling from its teeth. A wild roar ripped from _my_ teeth. The startled beast dropped the frail human but recovered instantly. We charged towards each other. The creature could have been successful in destroying my kind but didn't have a chance to test the theory. A clear thought crossed my mind, signaling the wolves next move and I darted left at the last second to swing around the back of the animal, snapping its neck. At the sickening crack, the wolf crumbled to the ground and began to shrink. It shuddered violently until stopping in the form of a muscular boy. His body was still and I was confused. I didn't know these demons. I only knew I needed to leave with the girl because the voices in my head grew louder. They were coming for the boy and would try to take her with them.

She was mine and nothing was going to take her from me. I pulled her into my chest and ran. Nothing would catch me. Nothing would take her. I needed her blood. I felt my body tense around her frame and my mouth opened, prepared to stay embedded in her neck for the remainder of her short life. I had curled her higher into my chest and angled her upper body so the ivory column of her ravaged neck was ready for sacrifice. My legs were still pumping us away from animals and humans, leaving this life's blood and me to our fate. The voices were gone and I eased at the silence. Until I heard a sound I hadn't heard since I became the beast that I am. A screeching wail ripped from her lips. Her eyes rolled uncontrollably. Her body rigid. Her heart, no longer pumping slowly towards certain, irreversible death, but ferociously towards certain, eternal life.


	18. Flourish

a/n _Please note that all WitFit entries are unedited. No beta. The exercise is meant for you to just start writing from the prompt you're given. Let your imagination go and not over think._ I don't own Twilight.   
><em>_

**Word Prompt:** Flourish*

**Dialogue Flex:** "I have no idea where I'm going," he said.

Using the provided snippet of dialogue, explore what comes to mind, be it a scene, a thought, or something else.

_*These are the same characters from Stomp and Adhere. It takes place an hour before Stomp. Illegal activities in this entry. ____  
><em>

* * *

><p>I flicked one more coat of mascara on my lashes and sealed the tube. Tossing it on the counter, I scanned my lipstick choices. It would be Russian Red tonight. I slowly traced my full lips with the matte stain, blotted with a tissue then repeated the application. I didn't want it rubbing off. I needed my sinful look to last all night.<p>

I replaced the cap and looked at the final product. My eyes were smoked in dark silver and my cheekbones prominent. I had my hair down in loose waves with layers framing my face. I dabbed a spot of gloss in the center of my lip and air kissed my mirror image. I looked sexy. I knew that. I also looked empty. I was hoping people would be too distracted by my date choice and miss the pain I saw as clearly as the blush on my cheeks.

Shaking off the cold feelings creeping up, I moved back into the bedroom to slip on my dress. I chose the silky frock for a reason. The color reminded me of his eyes and I imagined his caress as it slid down my body. I don't know why I was torturing myself like this but in a twisted way, it made me stronger to wear something that wrapped around me in memory of him. It was going to take a lot of nerve to go through with tonight.

My date would be here any minute and I needed a couple of shots to relax me. I grabbed my high heels and purse and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Grabbing a glass from the cabinet, I pulled the vodka out of the freezer. Renee wouldn't notice a few ounces missing from her beloved Belvedere. The clear liquid chased my fears and got to work silencing them for the night.

As I poured another shot, doubt began to seep through my cracks. The "what ifs" grew louder. What if this was a mistake? What if I couldn't live with him hating me? What if I just told him why I broke us? What if we said fuck everyone and ran away from the things controlling our lives? What if our love was strong enough at this young age? What if I was a fool?

The harsh knock at my door brought me back to the present and I downed the drink before slipping into my heels. I reapplied a little gloss, took a calming breath and shoved those "what ifs" into the recess of my mind. I made a choice a month ago that was for his own good and tonight I was going to see it through.

I opened the door to a groomed Jacob Black. He might have been classified as handsome but having him on my doorstep with his smug grin plastered made me nauseous. "Hello Jake," I said lifelessly as I moved outside, locked the door and quickly made my way to his car.

"Slow down there, sexy," he said as he followed close on my heels. "I have something for you."

I turned around when I reached the passenger side and saw he was carrying a corsage. "Really," I said incredulously. "I'm not wearing that. Us going together is show enough."

I opened the car door and plopped down in the low seat. Jacob had a muscle car to likely compensate for his other shortcomings. He slammed my door and I could make out his grumbled "Bitch" as he made his way to the driver's side. That was fine. It was the role I willingly assigned myself. He flung open his door and dramatically tossed the plastic container housing the offending flower in the backseat. I rolled my eyes and examined my cuticles.

"Ok I have no idea where I'm going," he said as he started the car.

"Neither do I," I mumbled.

"What? I told you on the phone I didn't have the fucking directions!"

"Just pull out of the goddamn driveway," I snapped back. "We aren't talking about the same thing. I know how to get us to the fucking prom."

Jacob threw the car in reverse and backed out. He reached in his inside coat pocket and pulled out a flask. "Here," shoving it towards me. "You need this."

I hastily unscrewed the top and let the liquid poison me further. Whiskey. The burn reminded me I was alive but the numbing that followed felt more real.

"Slow down, baby" he said, prying the flask away. He took a swig and winked at me. "I'm hoping you'll repay me later tonight and I'd prefer you conscious."

I gave him a dead look. "Turn right at the end of the block." My head fell back against the seat and I rolled it to the side to watch the trees flashing by as my mind drifted away from the pawn driving the car and settled in more dangerous territory.

I hated the love I felt so deeply. I hated knowing Edward still loved me. I hated myself because I knew I was destroying it all tonight.


	19. Barrel

a/n _Please note that all WitFit entries are unedited. No beta. The exercise is meant for you to just start writing from the prompt you're given. Let your imagination go and not over think. I don't own Twilight._

**Word Prompt:** Barrel*

A single word meant to inspire immediate thought. Write what your imagination dictates.

_*These are the same characters from Grudge and picks up on the same day, that evening._

* * *

><p>"Of all the wine bars in all of the city you had to walk into mine."<p>

I stared up at him dumbfounded. Is he for real?

"Too much?"

He's still talking. He must be real. But how is he _here_?

"Oh come one. It was kinda cute, right? I'm just amazed we're running into each other again. The city is smaller than we realize."

Jesus Christ. I don't want him to ever stop talking. I would gladly be a mute for eternity if I that meant I could listen to him speak til the end of days.

"Okay. I'll just go back to my corner now."

What? Was he leaving?

_***10 minutes earlier***_

"Bella!"

There was no mistaking that exuberant voice but all I could see of my best friend was a small, spastic hand waving over the head of some Village hipster. I pardoned my way through the crowd to find Alice holding fort over two barstools.

"How on earth did you snag these," I asked. "This place is packed."

"Do you know who I am, Bella? How long have you known me?"

"True." I smiled to myself and hopped up on the stool. Alice was a commanding little thing and always seemed to get what she wanted. Her name should be Lola.

"Alright, poptart, you got me out here in the rain after a long day of work on the weekend. Buy me a drink."

"Been there, done that, darling. You think these two glasses mean I'm double fisting Meritage?" She slid a wine glass towards me and lifted hers in a toasting manner.

"Why are we cheering," I dryly asked while smelling the bouquet.

"Because it's Saturday and you're not working anymore and you're not holed up in your apartment with a book and-"

"That actually sounds nice. I could have a glass of vino at home, in bed, with a book, listening to the rain. Doesn't that sound peaceful?"

"Oh shush it, Bella." Alice brushed me off and went back to her toast. "Cheers to being young, cute and successful." I went to take a sip but she threw in one more toast. "And having sexy manmeat to eye fuck in the subway."

I choked into my glass and worked to keep the wine down my throat and not out of my nose. "Alice," I sputtered.

She swallowed her sip. "What? You know I need to hear this story in person. Screw the gchat. I want you to use big gestures to describe Mr. Devastating."

I took a long sip at the thought of Mr. Devastating, as Alice nicknamed him. I closed my eyes and let him join the wine in warming my body. He really did make my dreary day better and all he did was smile and say hi. I tried to say hello back like a mature adult but it came out as a breathy "heeehh". Then he laughed and I needed a new pair of panties.

He was about to say something else but I caught my subway stop behind his head through the window and I parted ways with an "oh shit!" from me. Classy. The man rendered me unobservant, incoherent, and vulgar. Devastating indeed.

"See? That look right there? I so need a retelling," Alice said, pulling me from my memory.

"Where do I begin," I sighed and fluttered my lashes dramatically.

"Ooooooh! Bella likes a bo-ooy! Bella likes a bo-ooy!" Alice sang. I laughed but made sure to correct her mistake.

"No Al. This was no boy. This was a man of epic proportions." Her eyes went wide and she clutched her glass. "Tell me about the proportions," she hissed.

"Well they start at his feet-"

"Wait!" she interrupted. "I had to go pee before you got here but wasn't letting go of our spot. Hold that thought. Drink all that wine. And I'll be right back." Alice took a long drink and darted into the crowd, her black pixie cut bobbing and weaving.

I giggled at our silliness and got to work on finishing my glass. Alice knew how to pick the perfect wine for any occasion. This one tasted like chocolate and oak. I took another deep breath and pondered the woody, cocoa-ness as I casually scanned the room. Barrel always attracted a good-looking crowd and played eclectic tunes. Tonight's beats were sexy on my skin and Mr. Devastating was heading my way.

Wait what? The bringer of death and stupidity was easing his way towards my bewildered, horrified face. _How_ is he here? _Is_ he really here? What kind of wine did Alice buy? He stopped directly in front of me and shot me point blank with his radiant grin. I took a sip. It was the only way I could prevent drooling.

"Of all the wine bars in all of the city you had to walk into mine."

I stared up at him dumbfounded. Is he for real?

"Too much?"

He's still talking. He must be real. But how is he _here_?

"Oh come one. It was kinda cute, right? I'm just amazed we're running into each other again. The city is smaller than we realize."

Jesus Christ I don't want him to ever stop talking. I would gladly be a mute for eternity if I that meant I could listen to him speak til the end of days. I quickly rattle off that prayer silently.

"Okay. I'll just go back to my corner now."

What? Was he leaving?

"No! Stop!" I shout at him. I'm an idiot. I should tell him so he knows what he's dealing with. "I'm an idiot. I'm just stunned because I didn't think I'd ever see you again. You got me through the day." Wow, filter fail. I only meant to tell him I was low in comprehension. Not confess the birth of my devotion.

"I did?" His eyebrows shot up. At least they didn't frown down.

"Um…I just mean…that uhh." Mayday!

"Well what do we have here?" Alice swooped onto her stool for the rescue. I let out a soft sigh and took another needed sip. More like a gulp.

"I just came over to say hi to…" he said, trailing off and looking at me expectantly. What did he want? I'd give him anything. I'd walk to the ends of the earth just to find what it is he needed and I'd present it to him on a bed of diamonds and rainbows.

"Bella," Alice said, kicking me in the shin. Right. He just wanted my name.

His smile grew impossibly larger. "Your name is 'beautiful'? How fitting is that!"

"It's really Isabella. It's not 'beautiful'. I just don't care much for old-fashioned names so I shortened it," I announced anticlimactically.

Alice looked at me like the idiot I was and Mr. Devastating just smiled and shook his head. In disbelief probably.

"You didn't care much for my last cheesy line so I won't make a rebuttal. You're likely going to think my name is a bust too. I'm Edward." He shoved his hands in his pocket and while I really wanted to shake his hand so I could touch his skin, I thought it was wise I didn't until I had control over my faculties.

"Edward's a great name. I've always liked that name." I said. "Always" equated to three seconds ago when he first uttered the holy name.

"Really? It's not too old-fashioned for your tastes?"

I'm an idiot. He really should go back to his corner and let me drown in the Meritage. Alice cleared her throat and attempted damage control. "So Edward, you seem like a worthy lad. Why don't you go slay a college kid off a stool and come join us?" It made me crazy nervous that he might say yes but she wasn't my best friend for nothing. She knew I wanted him to stay.

"Well I'm here with a friend. I saw Bella when she came in and got the nerve up to say hi again when you left her. It can be tough on a guy. 2 against 1." He gave her a charming smile. I melted and felt jealous at the same time. I wanted all his smiles.

"Bring your friend! We won't bite and then we'll all be perfectly balanced." Alice winked at him and took a sip of wine. I wanted to hiss at her. Why did this guy turn me into a cavewoman? Me like Edward. Edward mine. You no wink at mine. I finished my drink and shut off the strange inner dialogue.

Edward looked at me again and broke out the signature devastation. "Only if Bella's ok with it." He scorched my insides with his gaze and I merely nodded. He smirked and winked as he walked away. I added winks to my growing list of Edward things I want to own. I think my thighs were vibrating.

"Oh honey. You are going to get some tonight. Guaranteed."

Get some? Did she not witness my speaking deficiency a moment ago? And now she thinks I can have sex with him?

"You're crazy," I stammered. She just smirked at me. She knew I wanted it. My whole body ached to be demolished by him.

"Mmm hmm. We're going to get you another glass of wine, that's what we're going to do." She started searching for the server while I practiced some breathing exercises I learned in yoga. "What did he mean by 'say hi again'", she asked while straining her neck high in her search. "Do you know this guy?"

The breathing exercises stopped. "Alice, you will not even believe this coincidence," I started but was halted when Alice gasped. "Holy shit! Is that hunk of delight his friend?"

I looked in the direction of her bugged out eyes to see my devastating Edward strut our way. Just behind him was a tall, handsome artsy type guy with wavy, honey-hued hair. I glanced at Alice's starry eyes and squeezed her knee under the table.

"Al, we're going to need to buy the bottle."


	20. Intercept

a/n _Please note that all WitFit entries are unedited. No beta. The exercise is meant for you to just start writing from the prompt you're given. Let your imagination go and not over think._ I don't own Twilight.  
><em>_

**Word Prompt**: Intercept*

**Plot Generator—Binding Blurb**: In 500 words or fewer, write a blurb or a short entry on **risky behavior.**

_*These are the same characters from Stomp, Adhere, and Flourish. It picks up where Stomp left off.  
><em>

* * *

><p>The bile made it into a planter just in time. I gripped the edges of the pot and retched. Vomiting is somewhat cathartic. The removal of poisons from your body, violently propelled out of the hole in which they entered. Now why the fuck didn't that shit transfer emotionally?<p>

I choked on sobs in addition to the waste in my mouth. I was unraveling. I couldn't make sense of why she brought him to prom. She couldn't love me anymore. Not even a fraction. The few times we spoke in the last month, I thought I saw hope in her eyes but I was foolishly mistaken.

The heaving stopped but my body still trembled from my broken gasps. I registered a hand rubbing my back and a soft voice whispering, "It's going to be okay", over and over. I was glad my sister followed me but it only made me cry harder. I slumped down on the ground and against the planter. Alice went down with me and wrapped her arm around my shoulder. My custom made tux and her designer gown were sitting in moist grass and dirt but it didn't matter. My sister felt like the only thing keeping me from shattering. I hid my face in her shoulder, curled into her hold and let her comfort me.

"I should have let Ro smack her," I sniffled petulantly.

"Shhh, you don't mean that."

I pulled away so I could look at her. "You're kidding. You did see who she fucking walked in there with, right? You do realize you're cradling your twin brother who's been reduced to a vomiting, sniveling bitch?" I wiped my nose on my sleeve and started to get up. Alice shifted to give me room. I couldn't leave her on the ground so I picked her up too.

"Do you want to just go home? That's probably best right now."

"No, I'm going back inside to talk to Rosalie and Emmett."

"No you're not."

"What do mean 'no I'm not'? This shit is so fucked and there's no way in hell I'm going to let her enjoy this prom. She's going to be just as miserable as I am and I'm starting with Ro handling her ass while Emmett and I deal with that fucking prick." I pushed past Alice and made my way back towards the entrance. She didn't follow me but her voice did.

"You really don't see the misery is already there?"

That stopped me and I whipped around to look at my intuitive sister. We stared at each other for a full minute until I felt resigned. My head dropped as I felt my eyes water again. She did look miserable. It didn't make sense. Nothing made any sense. But it didn't matter anymore. Not after tonight. She sealed our fate and now we'll just be miserable and apart. Forever.

The thought made me feel sick again and I knew Alice was right. I needed to just go home.


	21. Young

a/n _Please note that all WitFit entries are unedited. No beta. The exercise is meant for you to just start writing from the prompt you're given. Let your imagination go and not over think._ I don't own Twilight.__

**Word Prompt**: Young*

**Dialogue Flex**: "Would it help if I tried?" she asked.

Using the provided snippet of dialogue, explore what comes to mind, be it a scene, a thought, or something else.

* * *

><p>"How long until you get here?" I asked.<p>

"10 minutes."

"Cool."

"I told you not get this car. You don't know shit about them but you're spoiled rotten."

"Thanks, Rosalie," I said testily. "See you soon." We hung up and I got out of the car. The hood had started to smoke and I knew enough to know that's not good. I pulled off the side of the road and gave Rosalie a call. I just got this car because vintage was classy. I also liked that it impressed the girls and guys thought it was cool. That might have been shallow but what was Forks without trying to keep up appearances? I left practice and thought I'd take the car for a drive but now it looked like that wasn't the smartest thing to do.

I walked to the front of the car and opened the hood. A little smoke was still lifting off the parts but I had no idea what to do. It just seemed logical to open the hood and let the car cool down. A truck pulled off the road in front of me. It looked like a Chevy too. Vintage and a rusty color. I wondered if the owner bought it like that or had it since it was made. When a girl in slim jeans, a navy v-neck sweater, and uncooperative, brown hair hopped out, I knew this was not an original owner. She was hot and clearly my age. I sucked in my lower lip and let it out into a cocky grin. She returned my grin with a kind smile and started making her way over to my car.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"It is now," I replied, still grinning as she approached me. I saw her hesitate and mentally smacked myself. Smart. Teenage girl stops along a quiet road only to be greeted with a horny guy making suggestions. If I wanted more from her than "fuck off" I needed to not be perverted. "My car started giving me problems so I pulled off. I was just checking under the hood now." She started walking towards me again.

"Would it help if I tried?" she asked.

I snorted. "Not if you don't know what you're doing."

I liked that she just smirked at me and moved me out of the way. I also liked that she touched me to move me. _Don't be a pervert,_ I reminded myself. She started fiddling with a bunch of crap I didn't know and I knew I should've been concerned with this road-side stranger messing with my car but I couldn't keep my eyes off her face, scrunched in concentration.

"This is a beautiful car. What's a guy like you doing with it?" If I didn't noticed her small smile, I wouldn't have guessed she was teasing.

"And what's that supposed to mean? What kind of guy am I like?" I kept my tone playful so she knew I didn't really take offense.

"The kind of guy who doesn't know shit about a 1962 Chevy Nova." With that quip, she shut the hood and smirked at me. She was flirting and I couldn't get enough of it.

I leaned against the car and gave it right back. "What's there to know when I've got you prowling the streets looking for helpless guys?"

She laughed at that. "I was _not_ prowling the streets. I was heading home and saw you-"

"Uh huh." She cut her eyes at me and I tried not the laugh.

"It was clear you didn't know what you were doing and I knew I could help. Your face is very expressive."

"So you saw my face, liked what you saw, and decided to stop."

"Oh my god." She started to walk back to her truck.

"Wait, wait! I'm just messing with you." I ran to jump in front of her, stopping her before she got to her truck. I gave her a soft, genuine smile. "Thank you for stopping."

She still glared at me but I could tell she wasn't really upset. "What's your name?"

"Edward. Yours?"

"Isabella." I decided to push my luck and go back to obnoxiously flirting with her. I liked seeing her huffy with me. "Bella then. It's a more appropriate name for you."

I got a cute eye roll at that. "Well, Edward, do you even want to know what's wrong with your car?"

"Not really. I'll just forget it. My friend, Rosalie, is supposed to be here." I glanced at my watch. I needed to check my cell that I left in the car.

"Oh." I looked up because the tone had changed. In that tiny "oh" I could tell she assumed something. I didn't like the drop in her face. She wasn't smiling or scowling. She looked sad. That made me happy. Really happy. But I needed to clear this up.

"Rosalie's my sister's best friend since kindergarten. She's grown up with us and she's my mechanic. The girl knows her cars. And her boyfriend Emmett. She knows him _real_ well." Bella looked back up at me through her lashes and I saw her shift back.

"Ok well then she'll know what you need to do," she said softly. A strange thing happened then. We got lost in each other for the slightest moment. The wind picked up and swirled around us, tousling her hair. My wild mess fell into my eyes a little and I wanted to brush it back but I couldn't move. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly through her parted lips. My eyes got heavy and I leaned in closer to her. I wasn't going to kiss her. I just met her. But we were caught in some kind of trance. It felt magnetic like I had to be closer to her.

I heard another car behind me pull off the road. It broke pull between us and I looked back to see Rosalie hop out of her car. "Hey Ro," I said and started walking over to her. "Come on," I told Bella. I wanted her to meet Rosalie so she'd know there was nothing going on there. Bella hesitated but ended up following me.

"Hey," Rosalie said cautiously. She was looking at Bella and sizing her up. That's not exactly the reaction I wanted.

"Ro this is Isabella. Bella, Rosalie. She saw me struggling over here and pulled off to help me out." Rosalie squinted her eyes and gave Bella a hard look. It seemed like a good idea to have Bella meet her so she'd know there was nothing suspicious about my earlier reference but Rosalie was in full bitch mode. I tried to signal for her to cut it out but she ignored my bug eyes and the "stop" that I mouthed.

"What do you know about cars? You didn't mess shit up did you?" Rosalie snipped. I was about to interject but Bella beat me to it.

"I know that he shouldn't have bought a 1962 Nova because of the faulty 327 motor. The engine overheated. He's gonna need a new head gasket and check the warping on the engine head when you're done being a bitch." Bella turned on her heel and headed back to her car, leaving Rosalie and me stunned. I knew I loved her feistiness.

Rosalie recovered first. "Wait up! You know about that crap engine? I told Edward he was an idiot to buy this car. He doesn't know shit about it." She almost ran into Bella who stopped and turned around to smile at her.

"I said the same thing! He looked like he didn't know what he was doing and I couldn't figure out why he'd bother with a vintage car he didn't know how to handle."

"Hey!" I didn't want them to start insulting me. I was still standing nearby. I walked over the girls but they kept ignoring me.

"I know. I know. It's a beautiful ride but not for everyone." Rosalie rolled her eyes at me. "He's using it to pick up chicks."

"I am not!" That wasn't exactly true but this isn't what I wanted Bella to hear.

Bella laughed and looked up at me. She bit her lip and looked at me like she was studying a piece of art. "I guess he is since he got me to stop."

"Okay now wait a minute. I didn't even see you until you pulled up in front of me. Trust me. Car problems are not something I need to pick up chicks." That sounded more arrogant than I intended but oh well.

Rosalie bellowed out a laugh and shook her head. "I'm going to take a look real quick and then we can drop the car off at the shop."

While Rosalie went to do whatever Forks women seem to do with cars, I shyly looked back at Bella. I don't normally feel shy around girls but I felt like I'd been saying all the wrong things around her and wasn't sure how to proceed.

Lucky for me, she knew. "I was just teasing you about the pick up thing. I know you didn't try to pick me up."

"Well…" I let it hang there. I gave her a crooked smile and we both laughed. I couldn't get over how cute she was.

"I better get going. I was meeting my parents and now I'm late." This disappointed me. I wanted to see her again. I needed to.

"Are you new here? I feel like we should have run into each other before."

"Is that a another pick up? 'Come here often'." She was messing with me but I gave her playful nudge. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah I do. Guess I've given you a challenge, haven't I?" She started walking backwards towards her truck. "Let's see if the hot shot driver can run into me again."

For a second time, she left me speechless. "Nice meeting you Rosalie," she said as she passed Ro perched on the hood of my car, watching our exchange. "You too. I'm sure I'll see you around," she replied with a wink.

Bella climbed into her truck and started up her engine with a rumble. She rolled down her window and quickly looked back at me. With a giggly smile, she waved and drove off with her long hair blowing out of the window. I waited until I couldn't see her truck anymore before I looked back at Rosalie. She was staring at me in disbelief.

"What?"

She shook her head and made her way to her car. "Nothing. Let's get to the shop before they close. It's safe to drive, lover boy."

I shouted back at her, "What's that supposed to mean?" She got into her car and gave me a look that said "I'm not telling you shit". Frowning a little I got back in my car and let my mind work on something that needed an answer more than Ro's weird look. Who was Isabella and how was I going to make her my girl by the end of summer?

* * *

><p><em>*These are the same characters from <span>Stomp<span>, Adhere, Flourish, and Intercept. It takes place in July before their junior year (Before Adhere)._


	22. Tick

a/n _Please note that all WitFit entries are unedited. No beta. The exercise is meant for you to just start writing from the prompt you're given. Let your imagination go and not over think._ I don't own Twilight. __

**Word Prompts:** Tick, sick, wick*

Choose one word and write what your imagination dictates. For an added challenge, include all three words in your entry.

* * *

><p>Something is flickering.<p>

I'm lying down and I can't open my eyes. It's too much. Shadows. Shadows dance behind my eyelids. I don't understand what they are but I can't open my eyes. Not yet. I can tell I will. Just not yet.

Movement.

More than flickering.

I can smell him. He smells like the bark of a spruce tree. Why do I know what that smells like? I inhale him. He stops moving. I can't open my eyes but I know why I can smell the bark. There's a cluster of trees 50 yards from where I am.

He still isn't moving. I want to be afraid but my instincts are telling me I don't need to be afraid. I inhale again. More this time. Iron. Cotton. Leather. Wax. Light. Light? How can I smell light? But I do.

He moves.

Flickering.

It's the light I smell. It's the flame. Still. I'm still. He's still. But closer. I'm thirsty. I smell water but it's not the quench I need. It's making a sound on a rock. Steady ticks on stone. 400 yards away. I want to be afraid.

"You're awake."

Too loud. Too much. Too deep. His voice smothers me and I realize I'm not lying down anymore. I'm in a corner and I'm afraid. He stops. He's not breathing. Neither am I.

I inhale.

Honey. Cedar. Licorice. Moss. Blood. My eyes open.

* * *

><p><em>*These are the same characters from <em>_Notice__ and Rush. It takes place a couple days after Rush. _


	23. Copious

a/n _Please note that all WitFit entries are unedited. No beta. The exercise is meant for you to just start writing from the prompt you're given. Let your imagination go and not over think._ I don't own Twilight. __

**Word Prompt**: Copious*

**Scenario**: You're meeting your significant other at a friend's house for a Halloween costume party. You've told your significant other what you will be wearing, but when you arrive at the party, you find him or her making out with someone dressed in the exact same costume...

Complete the scenario in any way, in any style, and for any word count. Open your mind and follow where it leads, writing as you go.

_*These are the same characters from Ceremony. It takes place a couple of semesters later. This is also my final entry for WitFit. Copious was the prompt from Oct. 27. I also combined today's prompt with this one. _Oct. 31st ~** Word Prompt**: Spooky** Dialogue Flex**: "Trick or treat?" he asked.

_I'll talk more at the bottom._

* * *

><p>"What can I get you guys to drink?"<p>

"Umm…I think I'll have a Pacifico" Alice said slowly while still perusing the drink menu.

"I'll have the same," I told our vampire-clad server.

"Ginger ale for me." The server walked off to get our drinks.

"No beer for Bella?" Alice said while dipping a tortilla chip in salsa. "Chips and beer are like peas and carrots."

Looking her way with a devilish glint, I responded for her. "Naw, no beer for Bella." I grabbed a chip and popped it in my mouth to cover up my laugh. She still gave me the death glare and it wasn't unnoticed by Alice.

"Okay what's that look? Tell me."

Bella groaned a little and I rubbed her knee. I gave her a playful smile because I loved our story and knew Alice would too. Bella and I had become good friends with Alice through the semesters and we decided after class to take her to our favorite cantina to celebrate Halloween with us. The tacos were cheap and authentic and the hole in the wall spot made you feel like you were from a different time. They decked out their rustic ambiance with fake cobwebs and flickering candles instead of real lightening. It might not seem special to many but Halloween was special for Bella and me.

"It's nothing. Really. This has to be the best salsa around," Bella tried to deflect.

"Yeah it is. You know what else is the best? Not thinking your friend is an idiot. Why aren't you drinking with us? Oh! There's Jasper," Alice said and waved a little to get his attention. Jasper was her boyfriend who graduated two years ago. He was a substitute teacher and told Alice he would join us when he got off of work.

"What's up," he said with an easy smile. He slipped in to the booth next to Alice and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Nothing much. Bella was just telling us why she doesn't drink."

"You don't drink?" Jasper asked before taking a couple of chips.

"I drink," Bella started. "Just not beer," I finished. She glared at me again as our server came back to the table.

"I didn't order anything for you because I didn't know what kind of day it was," Alice said to Jasper.

"Those sugared up kids I just left make it a tequila type of day" he said with a wink. As he ordered his drink, I turned to Bella to make sure she wasn't upset. "You know Alice is gonna love this. Are you really bothered? I'll change the subject."

"No it's fine," she said with a small smile. "You know I get embarrassed telling people about my behavior but we're sharing the day with them so-"

"What are you two conspiring about? I want this story, Bells," Alice said, interrupting our mini conference.

"Yes you've made that clear, Alice," Bella snipped playfully. With a dramatic sigh, Bella started to tell the story of how we became more than friends. "I don't drink beer because the last time I did, I was a home wrecker who spent her entire night puking in a toilet."

"At least you weren't alone," I chimed in.

"You weren't sick. You were perfectly fine," Bella countered.

"I meant you weren't puking alone. I never left your side," I grinned because I didn't leave her side. I've been with Bella from that night on.

"Whatever," she said with a smile. "Edward and I had been friends for a long time but we didn't hook up until our junior year on Halloween."

"I was dating this girl-"

"Tanya," Bella sneered.

I let out a hearty laugh. "You are not jealous of this girl still."

"Well I don't have kind thoughts about her." She turned back to Alice. "He was dating this gorgeous, popular girl our junior year. She was a bit of a bitch but Edward was the typical 17 year old guy who let his dick make his decisions."

"Don't we still do that?" Jasper joked. The girls rolled their eyes but he was right. Besides, that wasn't the point.

"It wasn't my dick making decisions. Honestly, Bella. So crude," I teased her. "It wasn't like you told me you had a crush on me."

"It was more than a crush."

"Yeah I know," I said softly. It was more than a crush for me too. "Bella and I liked each other but were too scared to say anything about it. At least I was. She was my best friend and I didn't want to jeopardize that and make things awkward. My good friend, Emmett, slept with his best friend in high school and they fought like cats and dogs-"

"Rosalie," Bella said.

"Yeah, Rose. Those two are the most on and off couple I've ever met. I saw how tortured he was and I was spooked it would happen to me and Bella."

"All the while, I'm having the same feelings and wishing he would try something-anything-with me. Then he got with Tanya and I just knew he didn't feel the same way."

"It was a stupid move when I think back. I thought I was being slick getting with someone else and hoping for a reaction to clue me in. But Bella always seemed indifferent to me in that way-"

"I was not indifferent."

"No, but you acted like you weren't interested in me beyond the friendship we had."

"Everyone fawned over you in high school! I didn't want to be like everyone else."

"You were never like everyone else."

"This is so cute," Alice interrupted.

Bella snorted and continued. "Edward started dating Tanya towards the end of summer and into junior year. She always threw these elaborate parties and Halloween was no exception. I was going with my girlfriends, Jessica and Angela, and we dressed up as comic book characters. I was cat woman."

"And so was Tanya," I said.

Alice gasped and kept eating chips like they were popcorn.

"Right, so was Tanya. You'd think Edward would tell me about her costume when I told him my plans-"

"I told you I didn't know until that day what she would be. She liked the attention she got by having a big reveal at the party."

"You could have texted me or something."

"And where's the fun in that?" I smirked.

"Wait," Jasper piped in. "What kind of catwoman costume was it? Original? Halle Berry?"

"No they both had Michelle Pfeiffer's."

"Niiice. Please continue."

"So I come to the party and I see that Tanya and I have the same costume. I'm so mortified and scared of what she'll do when she sees me, I make my friends hide with me outside and we proceed to get wasted. We never went back inside and just stayed tucked in a corner out of view. Her house was huge so it was easy to not be noticed. We could still see things happening inside because she had these French doors wrapping around the back part of the house."

I wanted to chime in but Bella was on a roll and this was when the story got good.

"I hadn't seen Edward all night but then he appeared through the doors and the alcohol started talking. I went on and on to my friends about how much I liked him and how he didn't like me and I wish I had the nerve to do something about it but it was too late because of Tanya and why would he ever want me if Tanya was the type of girl he liked-"

"Typical girl issues," Alice said.

"Exactly. I was a mess but my friends were just as drunk and pumping ideas in my head. They thought I should tell Edward tonight how I felt. They said that Tanya was all wrong for him and friends make the best lovers and I'm prettier than her and smarter than her-"

"All true."

"Thank you, sweetie. I was smarter than her and Edward would be a fool to reject me. So I was pumped up. I was ready to storm the castle and take what I thought was mine. I leave my friends who are doing the whispered yell behind me 'Go Bella! Give him some trick and treats!'"

Jasper busted out a laugh. "Trick or treats?" he asked. Ashley tsked at him. Jasper and I chuckled at her seriousness. That part of the story was funny.

Leaning in closer towards Bella, Alice refocused us. "As you were saying…"

"As I was saying. I was drunk, ready to give Edward some treats, and declare my love. I didn't have to look far because he was in the kitchen. Tanya kept the house lit with either candles or black lights or red lights. The kitchen was soaked in red light and Edward looked sexy as hell." I rolled my eyes.

"What was his costume?" Alice asked.

"A surgeon."

"Ooooh," she said with wide eyes.

"Right? He was wearing blood splattered scrubs and looked sinful."

"You looked sinful too I might add."

"Well I was a girl with a bold and sinful mission. Glad I looked the part." She went back to the story. "Some people were walking out of the kitchen telling me 'Great party'. It confused me for a second but when Edward looked at me with these heavy eyes and said 'C'mere' I knew those people thought I was Tanya-"

"And so did Edward," Jasper said.

"Yes! This is the trick part. Tanya and I don't really look alike but it was dark and our hair was hidden under the mask. Her eyes are a little lighter than mine but with the red light, it wasn't noticeable I guess. But I wasn't gonna say a word. I just walked over to him real slow-"

"Preying on my innocence."

"Shush, Edward! This is the good part," Alice snapped.

I raised my hands. "Sorry sorry."

Bella lowered her voice as if she was telling a secret. "I walked over to him and when I was close enough, he slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me into him. He just stared at me for a while and any remaining coherent thought I had was out the window. I knew he thought I was Tanya and I should tell him but I was so drunk and assumed he was too. I really wanted him and it was impossible for me to speak when he was holding me like that, looking at me like I was the love of his life."

I smiled to myself.

"Then he lifted me up and kissed me." Alice gasped. "I was shocked at first but that quickly went away and then we got obscene. We were grabbing and pulling and moaning and sloppy and fast and slow. We were everything. It had to go on for about a minute-"

"3 minutes to be exact."

"3 minutes was the treat," Bella said smiling at me. "3 minutes in heaven until hell breezed into the kitchen and interrupted us."

"No!" Alice shouted. "Sorry. Nooo," she whispered.

"Yes. Tanya walked in and started screaming at Edward. She charged over to us and was yelling 'Who the fuck is this!'. She tried to get to me but Edward shifted so I was behind him and she was in his face instead. He was trying to calm her down but she started hitting him. I reached around him and was swatting at her and yelling to stop-"

Jasper cracked up. "A real cat fight with two catwomen."

Bella rolled her eyes. "I know, I know. By this time, we had a crowd. People pulled Tanya away and I started feeling queasy. I was swaying a little and Edward asked if I was okay. When I didn't respond, he just said 'I think I should get you home'. Staying at Tanya's any longer wasn't an option. That's when I found out he wasn't drunk either. I told him my father would kill us if he found out Edward was drinking and driving. Plus having his daughter drunk in the passenger seat. No good. But then he said he hadn't had a drink all night. The ride home was torture because I was sick to my stomach physically and emotionally. I'd made a fool of myself and seduced a taken man. I thought he was only dropping me home to get rid of me so he could go back to Tanya's to apologize but he came inside and helped me upstairs."

"Where were your parents?" Jasper asked.

"I lived with my dad at the time and he was working. He's the police chief back home. This couldn't have been a bigger blessing because I hit that bathroom and threw up everything I've ever eaten in life."

"It was pretty gross," I added.

"But you stayed with me."

"I stayed with you." We were smiling at each other at this point.

"Edward and I hadn't said more than two words to each other since the car ride but he stayed with me all night taking care of me. In the morning, I was in my bed, in my pajamas I might add." I blushed a little but didn't say anything. "Edward was propped up against my headboard reading a book like nothing major had happened. I asked him why he wasn't at Tanya's trying to make up with her and he just said simply, 'We broke up.' They broke up in a text. Can you believe that? A text. Well actually, she broke up with him and he replied 'Cool'."

"Cool?" Alice and Jasper both asked me.

"Yeah, cool," I responded.

"That's what I said too by the way. He was so blasé about it and I couldn't put two and two together. Then he said," she turned to me. "Tell them what you said Edward."

Bella liked when I told this part. "I said, 'I texted cool because obviously we're on the same page. Who wants a boyfriend that has another girlfriend?'"

"And that was that. I was stunned really and since I still was hung over, I just tucked into his side and slept the day away. It was too much for me to process and I liked the easiness of it when things felt so complicated before. Edward stayed with me the whole day and we never looked back. We've been together ever since and that's why beer makes me sick and Halloween is special to us."

"That is so sweet," Alice gushed.

"Yeah it is," Bella beamed.

"Yeah great story but I have one question," Jasper asked.

We all looked at him expectantly.

"Did Edward know it was you in the kitchen? When he kissed you?"

"No, everyone from the kitchen thought I was Tanya," Bella said. "It didn't matter really. Once he knew it was me, he didn't care about Tanya anymore."

"I never cared about Tanya, baby," I said with a wink.

Alice started asking Bella other little questions but Jasper was looking at me. He knew. How Bella never caught on is a testament to her silly insecurities but Jasper knew. I smiled at him and turned my attention to the girls. I stared at Bella and my heart warmed. She was in my soul. Always had been. How could a person not recognize their own soul no matter what mask they wear.

* * *

><p><em>an I ended this challenge with a big helping of fruitcake. Ceremony E&B were the stablest relationship I wrote. The most complete. These two ventured into my brain in a loving, committed relationship. They're soulmates and nothing will tear them apart. I like that I'm ending the challenge with them. I wrote a majority of this on Friday. I fell behind because PromoRob plus work plus a trip to Vegas equaled too many balls in the air. Something had to give and it was the WitFit *tear*. I planned to write the prompt for Oct. 28 (**Word Prompt**: Shock** Plot Generator—Phrase Catch**: Don't get carried away.) but it was something that would give away too much story (Stomp, etc.). The prompt for Oct. 29 only made me think of babies and I didn't want to write about babies (**Word Prompt**: Bump). _

_So here I am on Oct 31st with my longest chapter and my most loving couple saying farewell. I can't thank you guys enough for reading these stories and reviewing. Writing has been nagging me for too long. I'm so happy Deb took this challenge with me so I could finally stretch those wings. It means more to me than I think she realizes. Cyn has been one of the most supportive people in my life since I met her over two years ago. She was the perfect friend to share this expereince with since our entire fanfic experience has happened together (Summer 09!). Marina and AG were a breath of fresh air with their unexpected encouragement. I was not comfortable sharing this with people (I'm still not which is clear due to my lack of promotion). However, part of the challenge was to put yourself out there. To take that step. I feel putting these stories up here like they recommended was my step. Anyone else that reviewed made me gasp. Each time. I didn't think anyone else was out there so to be received well by you was exciting for me.  
><em>

_If you ever wondered about a prompt to post, let me know and I can tell you. I'll let my final words be the prompt to post for this last chapter. I have plans to continue some of these stories. There are 3 story lines that are fully realized in my head. Now we see if they ever come to pass..._

**copious: abundant in supply or quantity**

_It's their love as well as my gratitude towards you for reading._


End file.
